Lustful Oppression (Shadow Of A Nightmare Story)
by ProjectSonicX9
Summary: A millennium of oppression towards the males of Equestria has seen to the domestication and complete obedience of the stallions. Where the horrors of Rape, Slavery and Torture happen on a daily basis. What happens when one human finds himself lost in this world with nothing but the clothes on his back and a certain princesses plaything... (Humanized Ponies) (Please Review)
1. Chapter 1

Some fimfiction user threw this story idea out and so your truly picked it up

This story is a test I want to see what my viewers will think of this one and if they will want me to focus on this story instead of the Blessing of the Nightmare or Midnight Shadow. This story will have Rape, Torture and Enslavement. This will also be under my other penname that I use for extremely dark stories.

My OC Will also make his Debut

A Shadow Of A Nightmare Production

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy...

(Humanized Ponies)

* * *

"W-where am I?" I whispered to myself, fear prickling at my nerves as I look around the vast sea of shadowy trees unnerving. A deep, guttural growl fills the clearing; keeping me rooted to the spot. Several deep shadows filled the edges of the clearing, piercing red eyes glowing in the middle of the nothingness around me. My breathing becomes ragged as I lean against the tree, pressing my back hard against the rough bark. Soft, predatory snorts echoed in my ears as three large, wolf-like creatures stepped into the moonlight, their deformed muzzles glinting slightly as they approached me. 'Wooden... wolves...?' I thought to myself in shock as I took in their gnarly appearance.

The wolves formed into a pack, the middle one eyeing me up threateningly as it growled, striking up a pouncing pose. My legs felt like jello, shaking for all I was worth as it leapt forward, missing me by inches as it ripped apart the top half of the large tree. That did it for me as I screamed in fear as I ran for my life.

Dark outlines of trees zipped past me as I ran away from the wolves, using only the dim moonlight for guidance. The creatures took their time following me, almost as if they were merely toying with me as frantically ran through the foliage, begging for the nightmare to end. Loud, whistling howls exploded from the dense trees behind me as the pack jumped onto a pair of trees, sending splinters everywhere. I gasped loudly, wincing as I felt several sharp pieces of wood pierce my legs and back deeply. The only thing that kept me running at that point was my fear of what those things would do to me if they got their wooden claws on me.

The gloomy ruins of an ancient castle came into view redoubling my efforts as sweat dripped down my forehead. As the castle became closer I noticed a rickety old bridge as an idea came to mind. Reaching the bridge I tore across it the monsters in hot pursuit as I prayed that I would reach the other side before them. The guttural growls of the abominations installed fear into me as I was self-incited to run faster. The trees lashed out at me as if possessing a conscious leaving red welts on my face as shrubs and tree roots worked in harmony to try and trip me.

I gasped as I reached the rotten wooden posts, acting on instinct as I slammed my foot onto the primeval ropes that held the bridge, resulting in a satisfying snap as the bridge anchor point was dislodged. The bridge groaned creaked before falling apart, sending the creatures hurling down into the endless abyss of fog; their panicked yelps abruptly ending with a crunching splat. I winced, my mind picturing the gruesome scene that lay behind the fog as I collapsed onto my backside; breathing deeply as I laughed hysterically in relief, ignoring the pain in my legs.

I closed my eyes briefly, shivering as the adrenaline in my body started to wear off reminding me that I was both shirtless and injured in a somewhat cold forest in the middle of nowhere. Gingerly, I rose to my feet, legs shaking as the pain began to tighten my muscles. Looking behind me, I immediately looked away from the rather gross sight of my legs shredded up by the splinters, caked blood covering them entirely. Looking at the castle, I sighed quietly as I made my way towards it, hoping that I could find warmth in a room or even find a few old blankets. The sight of it slightly unnerved me the closer I got, the building radiating a rather intimidating air about it.

Walking inside, I quietly walked around, my nervous on edge from how flustered the journey left me. The halls were wide and appeared endless though its décor looked like had lost the battle against time as evidenced by faded carpet and decaying walls. Eventually I reached the end of the hallway, coming to face with a large, rusted door small patches of silver only vaguely giving an idea of how it might have looked decades ago. As I looked it over, I noticed an odd symbol that seemed unaffected by age. Two strange looking horses with wings and horns circled around each other, one holding a sun whilst the other held a moon. The symbol itself made no sense to me as I gazed at it before something else became clear— The handle of the door was significantly higher than any human known to man stood. Something about it didn't ring good to me, but I put it aside momentarily as I pushed the door open.

I was met by the sight of an immense throne room, wild vines and moss littered the cracked floor and mold encrusted walls. Dazzling banners and lush curtains that hung above me were reduced to brown moth torn rags that swayed in the gentle, whistling breeze. Two crumbling grey mounds sat at the back of the room atop a set of stairs indicating that they had a one point been thrones as I cautiously ventured forward. The crunch of my footsteps echoed loudly across the ruined hall. Dagger- like outlines of shadows seem to reach out towards me as there tendrils ensnared my shadow. I could feel goosebumps slowly rising on my body, the ice cold sensation causing my teeth to chatter as i pressed on.

A flicker of movement caught my eye as I walked, turning about quickly and only catching the blur of a shadow. My hand dove into my pocket, fishing about for my phone as I shakily pulled it out. I looked through the darkness, holding up my phone to try to find whatever it was that had obviously followed me. A soft chuckle broke my focus, as I clumsily pointed my phone to the source of the noise; the light painting a soft silhouette of the person and nothing more

"Wh-Who's there?" I stuttered, my valour dwindling as the dark figure leisurely stepped forward. My bravado quickly crumbled as I witnessed the sight in front of me. The creature in question was massive, standing easily at eight feet tall; its slim yet lean frame displaying all the right curves as it smirked. Its head looked similar to that of an equine but far more human in appearance with large intimidating cyan blue eyes, soft angles that made up its jaw, and a shorter, more defined muzzle. Upon its forehead protruded a large, serrated horn, only further enhancing its regalness as her hair and what appeared to be a tail blew independently of the wind; its soft navy blue shimmering about as it brightened the area around her slightly.

The creature strutted forward, its high heels clicking sharply across the old weathered floor. I noticed that its skin was actually a sleek black fur, garbed in a revealing dress that left little to imagine. A pair of well developed breast bounced gently with each step. I gasped as I got a better look of her cyan blue slitted eyes. They seemed to gaze yet bore through me as if she were enticing me and threatening my continued existence. Her appearance may have been strange, but it was equally alluring in the way she carried herself.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the creature spoke, her tone mocking yet enticing as I found myself both terrified and enticed. her slitted pupils scanning my half exposed body as she sized me up. I stood there, petrified as she got closer with each passing second. I felt her soft yet firm body press against mine as I uncertainly looked up at her, unable to muster the courage to move. Her brow creased curiously, burying her muzzle in my shaggy chocolate brown hair as she inhaled softly.

"What an interesting creature you are." she laughed her lithe hands tracing down my back, as she inspected my shivering form. Her fingernails slowly slid up my chest before cupping my chin. I froze as she tilted my chin up slowly, her slitted eyes gazing into mine as I waited for something to happen.

"Your scent," she whispered, pausing to contemplate her words as I stood frozen.

"It's deliciously enticing." she finished, flashing me a toothy grin as she gently stroked my cheek. I felt my body go numb as the implication of her words struck home, my mind quickly concluding that running was the best solution. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from me, sprinting for the door as the creature laughs maniacally. My escape attempt was quickly thwarted, as the giant doors slammed close with a clatter. The rusted locks creaking and groaning as they slid into place; barring my escape.

She chuckled lowly, the hairs on my neck bristling as I dare not face her. "Foolish little creature... did you honestly think you could escape Nightmare Moon, Queen of the night?" Nightmare Moon growled her eyes narrowed as I heard her heels click calculatedly against the floor, gripping my shoulder with a shocking amount of strength. She turned me around, wrapping her other hand around my neck as she lifted me up, her eyes staring at me like a predator as she bared her fangs at me before flinging me like a rag doll into the wall across from her side. I cried out in pain as I slammed back first into the wall, the vines softening the blow as I crumpled to the floor, wheezing weakly as I laid there.

"Now my little toy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," I heard her say good naturedly, her heels tapping against the floor as she turned me over, dragging me away from the wall before getting on her knees and straddling me. Her muzzle once again hovered over my smaller form, inhaling deeply as she shuddered; her hands exploring my body playing as I dazedly looked up at her.

I yelped in pain as her muzzle slammed against my mouth, causing the back of my head to smack against the cold stone floor as she forced her tongue into my mouth enthusiastically. She easily kept me pinned to the floor as I writhed and squirmed against her trying not to gag on her absurdly long tongue. Nightmare Moon seemed to enjoy exploring my mouth, caressing every single part of it with joy, purring even as I felt the increasing desire to wretch. She seemed to grow bored of touching me all over as she slowly pulled back the pins on the straps of her dress, letting her large breasts bounce freely. I could only stare in awe and disgust as I tried to look away but found myself frozen in terror.

Somehow, I mustered the courage to look away only for her to roughly grab me by my hair, slamming my head down onto the stone floor with an echoing crack. I wasn't able to scream as I felt warm liquid drip down my face, eyes completely unfocused as I cowered against the floor. She brought her face against mine, pressing her muzzle roughly as she challenged me to look away. All I could do was whimper pathetically as I looked into her slitted eyes that found nothing but joy at the pain she was inflicting me. Nightmare Moon gripped the loops on my jeans before easily tearing them apart with one swift, uncomfortable pull.

I flailed hard, crying out for help as my voice echoed around the abundantly clear room. The mare slammed her fist into my face with a viciousness she had yet to show. My head turned as the momentum cracked my head against the stone floor a second, a sickening crack followed by a wave of nausea as pain coated every inch of my mouth. Out of instinct, I spat, nearly vomiting as I saw splinters of my teeth land on the ground with pieces of flesh attached to them.

"Make another fucking noise and I will break your jaw you little shit," she spat venomously, her eyes furious as I whimpered ruggedly. Her rough hands crushed my windpipe as she used me to get herself into position. The weight difference was noticeable instantly, my body aching as she accidentally put too much pressure on my right hand. The result was a wet crunch as two of my fingers were crushed without a care. I started to sob, pleading with her to stop, mumbling hoarsely as I tried not to gag on my own blood.

With no preparation the monster slammed down on me, as air was forced from my lungs. Coughing I fought to stay conscious as the black demon above put my body through hell. Her weight was focused on my hips, allowing no pleasure to be found as I pleaded for it to end. A small whimper was forced out off my battered chest, my body wailing out as I prayed for help. The wet slaps of our joining faded as I found myself too numb to care

My shell shocked mind came to grips with my eccentric dilemma. Her right hand wrapping around my body as she roughly yanked me closer, her fur muffling my choked moans of pain as felt my face burn from the lack of air. Death seemed to be becoming all that more of an possibility, as the thunderous drops of her body brought me that much closer to being crushed.

All that I could see was red as I laid numbly on the ground, my body twitching occasionally as I watched NIghtmare Moon get up with a satisfied sigh. I shivered as I saw my blood matted against her fur... her indifferent smile a clear sign she was unfazed by the state of me

"Now be a good colt and stay" her honey sweet voice chilling me to the bone as I gave a pained grunt. Waving her hand lazily, the mess around us disappeared as her dress materialized onto her bloody form. With a wink her body was swallowed by the night she claimed to rule as i laid there silently.

I brought my hands close to my face, breathing weakly from the mere efforts. If I had the strength to throw up, I would have just at the feeling of how bruised, battered, and ripped my face was. There were pieces of my own skin just barely holding on. Wincing from the pain, I took a look at my hands and whimpered. Every single inch of them was covered in blood and from what I could tell, my broken hand was black and blue in many areas.

"G-good... fuckin' lord..." I garbled exhaustedly, spitting out more blood and God knows what. Leaning on my right side, I carefully pushed myself up, grunting from how strained my muscles felt. I managed to get up and almost fell over myself when I felt my broken ribs prod at my side. "Gah!" panting loudly, I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming and begun to hobble towards the door to the accursed throne room.

Leaning against the door, I grabbed at the heavy lock and lifted one of the chains, slipping it off the handle before letting it fall with a solid clank to the floor. The pain was beginning to burn through me again, but I ignored it in favor of removing the second chain. Grabbing the door handle proved to be harder than I thought because of how sore my sides were, but leaning up on my good foot gave me enough purchase to pull it towards me, throwing my balance off as I fell onto my side, my broken hand cracking loudly.

I couldn't even scream from the white hot burning sensation that travelled along my left arm. The pain alone was enough to make my vision darken significantly.

"N-no... move... now..." I whimpered quietly to myself, turning to my right side and using all of my arm to push myself up.

Tears blinded my vision somewhat, but I had to move. I had to keep going if I was going to survive this nightmare...

I hobbled through the dark forest with only the company of the pale moon and my ragged breathing. Hours past as I aimlessly wandered around, looking for some sort of path that could lead me to civilization, somewhere far away from this fucking place. After the upteenth time of tripping over myself, I noticed a path to my left. It looked no better than any of the others paths I took with the exception of one thing— light! I could see light at the end of the path! This surely had to be the way out of this God forsaken forest. Immediately, I redoubled my hobbling efforts and pushed onwards, ignoring the pain as best I could.

I was going to die! It wasn't a melodramatic statement or a prediction it was fact, my luck had ran out I was hungry thirsty lost in the woods and my injuries were just the icing on the cake. My vision much like my sense were dimming slowly as pin and needles struck at joints in my legs in the end reducing me to a pitiful crawl as I out of some stubborn belief that I would be rescued kept me going. I was scared I didn't want to die not like this alone, scared, hurt. Using every bit of strength left in my near husk of a body I cried out

"HELP" my voice cracking as the pitiful cry was cut off reducing me to a coughing fit as I finally collapsed my body fully and truly spent as I resigned myself the soft feeling of grass rather than the thick mud was a nice feeling my body relaxing as my ragged breathing slowed ever so slightly. My chest hurt as I struggled to get air into my lungs determined to last as long as possible as I chuckled painfully

As I laid on the ground on my stomach, I heard the sound of footsteps, head spinning wildly as the darkness began to encroach me.

"I think the noise came from over there," a voice stated my eyes widened in amazement as I started to squirm hoping to make myself noticeable if I made enough noise.

"Are you sure? I don't think there's anypony here," A soft, accented voice spoke out uncertainly, my eyes widening in fear as I tried to speak up; only managing a scratchy scream of desperation as I strained myself beyond my own capacity.

"Did you hear that?" the second voice asked, the distinctive sound of a concerned woman reaching my ears as her footsteps grew in volume. A solitary tear of pure relief rolled down my bruised cheek.

"I think it came fro— Oh my sweet Celestia!" She cried out in shock.

A second set of footsteps came to stop nearby her. "Oh my..." the woman quietly whispered, her hands gingerly grabbing my shoulders and turning me onto my back before she gasped loudly, almost immediately sobbing before I heard the sound of someone throwing up.

"Fluttershy!" The other girl cried out, running around me as my head lolled to the side. I could only vaguely make out their outlines from how bleary my eyes had gotten, but they definitely looked feminine with the long hair.

"J-just... get him to the hospital, p-please!" She begged as she seemed to hold her stomach in pain.

Everything was quiet for several moments before "Fluttershy's" friend spoke up. "Alright, just try to catch up with me, okay?" She asked before turning around and approaching me, leaning down as I felt her long arms pick me up in a bridal style carry.

The sudden motion caught me by surprise as I nearly threw up on the spot, but didn't for some reason. I felt the woman readjust me in her hold, feeling a pair of soft pillows rub against my side as I caught a good look of her blurry face. She had rather light skin, but what caught my attention was her bright, cerulean blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"T-thanks..." I whispered, feeling myself grow still in her hold as everything began to feel weightless.

"You're welcome..."

* * *

 **Beep… Beep… Beep**

The high pitched beep made me moan as I lazily stuck my arm out trying to turn the pesky alarm clock off, wincing as my body felt surprisingly stiff and sore as I tried to move about blindly in my quest to shut the alarm clock off.

"Where are you, you little elusive bastard?" I rasped as I was forced to open my eyes, hissing in pain as I shut them instantly from the bright intensity of the light. Covering my face with my right hand, I opened my eyes slowly as I looked around in confusion. This wasn't my room, in fact it looked like I got hospitalized or something. Everything slowly came back into focus as I sat up, rubbing my eyes lazily with both hands as I got the crust of sleep out of them. Yawning, I began to stretch till I noticed some minor scarring I never had on my left hand— then it all came back to me.

"The forest," I hissed remembering as the whole event came rushing back to me the portal, the monster girl, my broken rib and possibly leg, nearly dying. Cutting my thoughts short I yanked the covers off of me my eyes snapping down to my side as a pair of striped pyjamas covered my form. Pushing the shirt up I gave a cry of relief as not a mark was evident on my body in fact I looked exactly like I had before I went through the portal. I had even been cleaned. The beeping noise I found out was actually a heart monitor.

"Maybe the whole thing was a dream," I whispered in denial, snuggling closer into the bed, my body still sore as I tried to figure out why I was here and what had happened to make me have such a vivid dream.

Something darted past the window, drawing my eye as another object flitted past a mere blur as curiosity got the better of me. Since I happened to get a room with a window view, my curiosity got the best me quickly as I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed. I winced again at the phantom pain that seemed to haunt me as I slowly got onto my feet, wobbling slightly before regaining my balance. As I waddled over to the window, any modicum of peace and tranquility dissolved. Outside the window was a rather normal looking suburban town with a couple of quirky looking buildings. What wasn't normal in the Goddamn slightest was all the civilians walking around... hundreds of those creatures that looked just like the one who... raped me.

I felt myself shudder, my breathing quickening as I tried to think of a way out. Quickly, I walked towards the door before my arm was yanked back by all the wires attached to me which I quickly tore off, setting off the heart monitor. Stumbling into the hallway, I leaned against the wall, my vision swimming as I tried to keep myself steady.

"What in tarnation is going!?" A southern accented female yelled.

What sounded like a nurse sighing caught my attention. "The doctor said that the creatures heart monitor has crashed so either its awake or—" I didn't wanna stick around for whatever their conversation was as I pushed open the door into the lobby of whatever floor I was on, running past them awkwardly as I made my way for the stairs.

"There it goes! capture it, but don't hurt it! the nurse warned sternly as the orange looking pony ran after me, eyes dilating widely in fear. I don't know how many flights of stairs I ran past before kicking open the door into what I pressumed was the main lobby, running straight into someone.

"Oof!" I cried out in surprise, landing on my butt. Rubbing my back I looked up before staring hysterically at the tall nurse in front of me.

"Hold that critter down, He's tryin' to escape!" Called my pursuer.

The nurse nodded and pinned me effortlessly, pulling out a syringe. "Just hold still and I promise it won't hurt," He said calmly.

"G-get that thing the fuck away from me!" I yelled loudly, squirming and kicking him hard as he grunted in surprise. He tried to place his hand on my shoulder, but something in me clicked... a reminder of what that cunt did to me. Growling loudly, I pulled back my legs and flat out kicked him square in the chest, sending him sprawling several feet away from me as the syringe dropped next to me.

Before I could move, the orange pony from before held me down with a soft expression on her face. "Hold on there pardner, I ain' gonna hurt ya," She said softly, trying to sooth me down to no avail.

"Let me go!" I shouted at her, desperately looking for something, anything to get away from these freaks.

"Ah can't do that! Ya'll gonna have to come back with me."

"Like hell I am!"

She gasped at my cussing. "Now look 'ere mister, ya don' gotta give an attitude when Ah'm tryin' to do ya a fa—"

I ignored her as I noticed the syringe the other nurse dropped, gripping it tightly in my hand before I stabbed her as hard as I could in the thigh, pressing down the plunger quickly as she squealed in surprise, pulling out the syringe as I scrambled to get away from her.

"D-don't you run... away from.. me!" She huffed out, her hand almost gripping my gown before she slipped and fell onto the ground unconscious.

The clatter of the mare behind me was of little comfort, for I knew that this would only enrage the rest as I redoubled my efforts to escape the confines of this hospital. I slammed into the double doors, grimacing as my still bruised form took the punishment. Startled yelps and cries followed my every wake as i tried to find a place to hide my mind in full panic, my body now in fight or flight.

Stones sliced into the exposed flesh of my feet causing me pain, as bright colours of the tightly packed cottages left me dizzy and nauseated. I sadly in my confused and thoughtless state, ended up tearing down an alleyway. I slammed head first into a wall, crying out as I tenderly rubbed my aching forehead. The silhouette on the wall left me in no doubt that I was cornered. Turning I whimpered, retreating into as a lavender monster approached me. My body started to shake, my head slamming against my chest as tears trickled down my bruised face.

The pony continued to close the gap, with it sealing my doom as she looked at my quivering form. it was at this point that all the self control and bravado I had tried to retain left. Tears streamed down my face, as I gave a guttural sob my body collapsing as I was reduced to a quivering mess.

"Please, please don't hurt me i'll do anything. Don't beat me please!" I begged throwing my hands out in a pathetic attempt to protect myself as the mare recoiled. Her eyes regarded me with a look of horror. Immediately I looked down, curling up tightly as I tried to cower against the corner, afraid she would do the same to me as Nightmare Moon did.

I heard her move, shoes crunching on the gravel before I felt her hand rub my back soothingly. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you," she whispered, her arms picking me up as she hugged me gently despite my weak attempts to get away. I heard soft shimmering echo in the alleyway before everything went black.

* * *

The warm embrace of covers, awoke me gently from sleep as I groggily rubbed at my eyes. Yawning I gave a snort, too tired to move as I lay content in bed. The sound of pots and pans clattering, brought me back to the cold realization that i was not alone.

Tears stung my eyes, my mind cruelly forced me to relive the events in graphical detail making sure to pause when it was at its worse. I curled up wrapping my hands around my knees as I sobbed rocking myself back and forth on the bed.

A gentle knock at the door caused me to jump as the door creaked open revealing a beige pegasi. The pony was distinctively female, her hips curved and well proportioned. Her gently toned form contrasting well with her perky breasts that sat proudly upon her chest. Long red hair streamed down to the middle of her back in a loose ponytail and her eyes those eyes!

"Y-you" I gasped, her bright cerulean blue reflecting into mine. The mare gave a gentle smile as she cautiously made her way towards me.

"How are you?" she whispered her smile slowly fading as I sent her a look of the deepest loathing.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I snapped as her eyes narrowed taking on a look she placed a hand on her hip as I growled at her warningly.

"Hey! I saved your broken, disfigured flank from becoming a corpse for your information." She replied defensively, huffing indignantly as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Yeah, great, thank you; you were a huge fucking help, bitch!" I spat, glaring as she stormed up to me her eyes alight as i cringed; a pathetic whimper escaping my lips as I retreated.

She leaned down, pressing her chest tightly against mine as she looked me dead in the eye. "Don't you ever and I repeat, ever call me a bitch again." She whispered vehemently, our noses touching lightly. "I didn't have to bucking save you... I did it because it was the right thing to do. Most other ponies here would have just tossed you back into the Everfree and be rid of you. I am a very nice pony, and I appreciate if you showed a modicum of respect so that next time you get injured, I may just feel motivated to get you help and not let you figure it out yourself." The pegasi said with a even expression, pulling back with a deep frown.

"How dare you, how fucking dare you stand there and try to lecture me? Do you know a fraction of the shit I had to pull through? I was raped beaten and literally reduced to such a state, that the mere sight of one of you freaks is enough to reduce me to a quivering mess. I had my; leg, hand, ribs, teeth and most of my arm crushed on a fucking whim because that's how she wanted it!" I yelled loudly, growling angrily as I stared her down, But I was far from finished as the rage inside of me seemed to burst forth like a breaking dam.

"I was that things fuck toy and when I was broken I was discarded, Now you come in here and demand respect when I have no reason to trust or like you... you should have left me to die..." The fury in my voice made the mare flinch back, her ears pinning down as she looked at the floor in... shame?

She sat down near the edge of the bed, eyeing me up for a long while before she spoke. "You're right..." The pegasi simply whispered. Her eyes down trodden as she turned, allowing me to see the distress in her face as she licked her lips. "B-but you shouldn't let that one experience make you give up hope. I know plenty about that, believe me," She said, looking out the window with a forlorn expression.

"Look just... just leave me alone," I whispered unwilling to meet the mare half way as I turned my back to her. The gentle patter of her feet and the gentle click signaled her departure as I sighed.

"Fuckers are getting into my head already," I snarled to myself, pulling the blankets closer to me. 'I'll never trust them! Those fuckers would be the first to stab me in the back the moment I do. Never again will I trust these ponies... not after what happened with that thing,' I thought to myself quietly as I closed my eyes and fell asleep again, ignoring the hungry rumbling of my stomach


	2. Chapter 2

A Shadow Of A Nightmare Production

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy...

* * *

The sunlight bathed the room in a soft and even glow in such a way that it became my natural alarm clock for me. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I gazed out the window and saw those two Pegasus feeding the animals. Grunting, I laid down on my bed, bored out of my mind. To be honest, those ponies had my back up and it only took them moving a certain way to get me paranoid. It is ridiculous... these savages, they look like something out of a children's cartoon show yet I was terrified of them.

Soft, melodious singing reached my ears as I heard "Fluttershy" sing to her birds or something. I smiled softly because shaking my head, huffing irritated at myself. I only trust her and "Sky Cloud" to have any sort of physical contact with me... mostly because it didn't bring up any memories from that night. Speaking of the night, sleep was a hard thing to come by for me. Every time I close my eyes, I feel it, remember flashes of what happened to me and while I would love to get some sleeping pills, there's no fucking way I'm trusting them not to drug me. Even though the exhaustion was beginning to get to me fuel my anxiety, but I just... I can't let them get close to me or I'll—

A loud splash echoed in the area.

"Sky Cloud!" I heard Fluttershy scream, her irritation clear in her voice.

"It wasn't me, I swear! It was that bucking rabbit." She exasperatedly explained.

Shaking my head, I sighed to myself as I tried to organize my thoughts again. There was that purple one... she visited me a lot, but she sometimes talked too much about rather trivial bullshit. If she wasn't educating me about this land "Equestria", she was asking me all sorts of goddamn question about where I came from. What really ticked me off was how quick she was to brush off the fact I'm not from here, insisting that I'm suffering from memory loss. God she's such a dumbass for all her intelligence.

I slowly stretched out and yawned deeply, feelings my joints slowly pop into place. It wasn't bad getting visited by her overall at least. The orange one hasn't stopped by after my run-in with her at the hospital and I was glad. She terrifies me... not as bad as her, but a damn close second she is though.

I sluggishly made my way down stairs, yawning as I majestically rubbed my ass. Walking into the Kitchen I was greeted by the sight of a soaked Fluttershy and a giggling Sky Cloud. A look of disgust quickly adorned my face as I snatched a apple from the table. I had grown extremely paranoid of ponies and would never turn my back on one if i could help it.

The two would probably dispose of me if I became too much of a threat or would leave me to die in a forest or something. I saw right through Fluttershy's admirable façade: under the sweet and timid disguise was a heartless and manipulating bitch with a freaky animal obsession. She showed her true colors when she would try and guilt trip me. I refused to feel sorry for her; she was the enemy like Nightmare Moon, only they were nursing me back to health so that they would have a healthy slave.

The muffled arguments from downstairs, spiked my curiosity as I made my way to the top of the staircase. Two mares were arguing as I silently observed them.

"How can you say that!? he is just a child!" Fluttershy hissed, her hands clenched as Sky nodded in agreement as she stared down the mare across from them.

"Please ladies I merely am interested in purchasing him and will of course pay you handsomely," The other mare explained smoothly, brushing back a lock of her hair. The two mare's were obviously agitated as they stood defensively in front of the staircase. I watched as Sky Cloud stormed up to the mare.

"You should be downright ashamed of yourself, you son of a bitch" She snarled, eyes locked firmly on hers. "Do you think you can just waltz right up here and act like you can buy an independent living being, huh!? I don't bucking think so!" Sky Cloud shook with anger as she took a calming breath. "Get out."

"Ma'am please, merely hear me out. This would be a transaction worth both our times. I would even share sixty percent of the profit with you, given how much of a success he'd be in my sh—"

Sky grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out the door. "I said get the hell out! Don't you ever fucking dare show your face around here if you know what's good for you." She spat venomously before slamming the door shut.

I smirked as the mare was flung outside landing on her ass. the beige Pegasus snorting as Fluttershy looked disapprovingly. The two shared a look as Fluttershy sighed going to the kitchen as the younger pegasi huffed before storming upstairs. I raised eyebrow as she huffed marching past me.

"Psychotic bitch" I chuckled

Sky Cloud turned about face. "What was that?" She asked tonelessly. I felt myself freeze as the mare sauntered

"You heard me, bitch" Smirking I proceeded to lock myself in the bathroom. I started laughing as I heard her snort in frustration before I felt my heart drop into my stomach when the door lock popped open, the door slowly opening.

"How in the fuck did your fat ass manage that?" I asked bewildered, hiding behind the shower curtain in surprise.

She held up her index finger with a sinister grin, a key dangling off the end. "I'm gonna give you one last chance. What. Did. You. Say?"

"I my dear, may have at some point in the last minute slightly maybe referred to you as a psychotic female dog as well as called you fat" I replied impassively, stepping out of the shower calmly as I walked past her.

Sky Cloud bit her lip and clenched her fists. Unhappy with the lack of response from the bitch I allow my hand to smack of the side of her ass resulting in a shark crack as she squealed.

"VanNatta, right?" She asked smooth and evenly, her cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

"yeah?" I replied, raising an eyebrow as the mare turned.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of five to get in your room before I make you regret this entire thing." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice.

My eyes narrowed, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. I glared at her, daring her to act as we stood at an impasse.

Sky Cloud closed the distance between us, looking at my eyes, snorting indifferently. "I'm sure you heard our conversation earlier." She said, trying to change the topic.

"yeah nice to know that I am at least valuable to you two. That was actually kind of sweet, am I too good a prize to just sell?" I replied coldly.

"Are you sure you didn't lose some brain cells when we found you? We were protecting you from that fucking skank! She just thought that you were nothing more than property and I won't bucking stand for that!" She seethed, feeling angry at just thinking about the arrogant.

"Yeah trust me, if that is the case then I lost a hell of alot more just that. lets list it off shall we: my virginity, feeling in most of my body due to the damage that bitch caused me and lets not forget I lost all respect I held for myself. I have nightmares every fucking night about that accursed castle. I wake up every night drenched in sweat, crying my eyes out on top of the goddamn anxiety attacks I have around everyone!" I snapped, squaring up directly face to face with her with a scowl before looking up. It was slightly demeaning having to look up at my opponent since she was 8ft and I was only 7ft'4in (I suffer from acromegaly).

"That doesn't give you the right to slap my ass and call me a bitch! What the fuck have I ever done to you?" She asked tersely, her blue eyes staring at me with restrained anger. She slapped me across the face, the sharp crack silencing the room.

I immediately recoiled, terror filling my being as I flinched and took several steps back from her with a shudder.

She seemed to take notice of my cowering before sighing quietly. "I... I'm sorry. You were getting me riled up and that takes work, but for some reason you manage that easily..." Sky Cloud quietly said, looking down at her hands.

I slowly retreated my body shaking, flashes of Nightmare Moon causing me to collapse as anxiety strikes. my heart explodes rapidly beating as sweat coats my white frame. I could do nothing but shakily breath, trying to calm myself.

Sky's eye's widened as she stepped out of the room briefly, returning with a brown paper bag and shoving it into my hands. "VanNatta, I need you to breath! Now!" She shouted, shaking my shoulders to get me to focus.

Her words filtered past my ears like white noise, I whimpered in fear trying to make the memories go away. My body recoiled at her touch as she held me close, her arms enveloping me as I looked at her in terror.

"L-let go of me... p-please don't hurt me..." I whimpered out, begging her for mercy as though she were Nightmare Moon.

I felt her arms pull me even tighter against her. "VanNatta, snap out of it, please." She whispered worriedly.

The feeling quickly disappeared replaced with anger and rage as I pushed her away from me. I grew in anger as i snarled at her.

"You are just like the rest of the scum here, your slave gets out of hand and you try to use brute force to put him back in line.

"B-but I didn't mean to! Does the fact I've cared and protected you, mean nothing to you!?" She cried out in frustration.

"Yeah and what, you suppose that me finding out that men here are legally allowed to be raped as well as beaten is going to allow me to respect your kind. I also find out that, the fucking slut that raped me, Princess Luna had a FUCKING PARADE THROWN FOR HER AND WELCOMED BACK LIKE A HERO" I spat rage filling my vision as my anger swelled quickly inside me.

"And what do I get for being the victim of a rapist and getting the shit kicked out of me, forced to crawl like a beaten dog? Absolutely nothing! Where is this fucking cunt, Celestia, huh? I haven't received compensation for the shit getting kicked out of me, not even a fucking apology!" I screamed, my fist slamming into the wall, surprisingly crunching a hole through the concrete wall into the core of the tree.

Collapsing to my knees I allowed my stress and anger at the world to flood as tears dripped onto the floor. "Hell if you two hadn't paid for me, those fucks at that hospital wouldn't have even helped..." I whispered, voice grim as I realised that the ponies would have left me for dead.

"The world would have left me for dead," I choked, a hand gently resting on my shoulder as I looked up.

"I wouldn't have and neither would Fluttershy," she replied firmly her eyes showing her sincerity as I smiled.

"No, no you wouldn't," I agreed piercing blue eyes meeting my brown ones, as we merely stared at each other. A sharp knock made us jump as Fluttershy appeared at the door adorned in a flowered pattern apron. She looked at us hesitantly, her eyes skimming over the hole in the wall as her eyes narrowed at Sky Cloud.

I felt so emotionally drained, I didn't catch myself as I collapsed against the beige mare, her red mane obscuring my view as I fall into the depths of unconsciousness.

Sky sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This guy needs some serious therapy, Fluttershy. We can't keep trying to fix all his problems."

"But who would be willing to see him? Therapy is expensive and I don't know if you have noticed but he is male and that scent he gives off..." Fluttershy trailed off quietly, concern evident on her face as she looked at her assistant.

"His scent? Really?" She shook her head. "I don't get why you ponies in Equestria get so crazy over a scent. What's so hard about taking care of your own needs or having some self-restraint?"

"Sky Cloud, we have a far harder time controlling it because we are stuck in a loop where we are so dangerously low on males that there is never any need to learn self-restraint. Also remember that we are two different types of pony ours being herdpheos and yours being toraloph," Fluttershy reasoned.

"Our kind experience monthly heats as well as dry heats whilst you would only go through one once a year. If we don't get a male we suffer from dry heats whilst your ponies would just have mild withdrawal from lack of males" Fluttershy informed the smaller mare as she tilted her head in slight confusion.

Sky Cloud shrugged. "You do make a good point. I'm just glad that my yearly heat isn't that much worse than your monthly heat cycle. I'd go crazy if I had it anywhere near as bad as you," She confessed.

Fluttershy smiled as she herded the mare downstairs, stopping only to place the sleeping colt into her bed before quietly closing the door. Making her way downstairs, Fluttershy couldn't help but sigh as she collapsed on her couch.

"Celestia damn it, were out of beer," Sky whined as Fluttershy groaned. The two mares had been living with one another for about ten years now. Fluttershy had taken the filly on as her helper after the increase in animals started to overwhelm the timid mare.

"Seriously though that stallion is seriously messed up," the beige Pegasus grunted, blowing a loose strand of her hair to the side as she laid on the opposite couch.

"You mean colt right? He is only 19 years old after all," the older pegasi responded. shocking Sky as she adorned a look of horror.

"19? The way he acts, swears, and the way he generally carries himself; you've gotta be pulling on my leg," Sky Cloud said in surprise, looking uneasy as Fluttershy solemnly nodded.

"From what the doctors informed us, he is still a foal by our standards. It scares me to think that anypony would want to rape a foal, but given his maturity and coldness... I fear it's going to make life here very difficult for him. Sadly, little has changed in the eighty years I've been alive. Stallions are still treated like property; mere toys and the abuse especially in canterlot is absolutely sickening," Fluttershy growled uncharacteristically, causing Sky Cloud to wince at the thought of the sheer hell the poor colt had been put through.

"How can Princess Celestia allow this to happen?" Sky asked, the disappointment clear in her voice.

Fluttershy merely shrugging as she looked helplessly at the distressed mare.

"I won't let anypony hurt him," The red haired pagasi stated, her eyes alight as Fluttershy smiled nodding in agreement.

* * *

"NOOOOO" I scream, falling out of bed in my panicked state. Sweat dripped from places I didn't know I could sweat from if my soaked clothes were anything to go by. The only company I had was a crumbled blanket that I held close to me as I curled up openly wept. The darkness of the room did nothing to calm my nerves as I looked around, trying to find that demon as that same damn nightmare replayed through my mind; blood seeping from my cracked lips as I laid in a puddle of my own blood. I started to shiver intensely as the dream slowly faded from my sub consciousness. It had been all too real... disturbingly real to find myself back in the throne room with Nightmare Moon.

I was scared and alone, wanting nothing more than a cuddle as I sniffled quietly on the cold, hardwood floor.

"VanNatta" A gentle voice whispered. Looking up, I grimaced as Sky Cloud made her way over to me, candle in hand as she kneeled down beside me. I tried to stifle a sob as she easily lifted me up, placing me gently back in bed as she to my horror, got in beside me. Before I was able to cry out in protest she pulled me into a hug, her head gently resting on top of mine as her body warmed me.

I tried my hardest to push her away but the added warmth and comfort helped calm down as I found myself cuddling into her. A gentle whistle extinguished the candle as my world was plunged into darkness.

Her gentle snoring made me smile, as I too drifted off, a smile on my lips as no terrors infected my dreams.

* * *

Next Morning...

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY BED!" I shouted as a disgruntled mare stormed out of the room, stopping briefly to throw a pillow at my head as I swatted the projectile aside. I had awoken to find myself in a suggestive position with the beige mare. Her hands cupped around my lower back, while her legs were wrapped around mine. I hadn't been all innocent with my head nestled in between her breasts, my morning shame far too close to her lower half for comfort. I winced at the string of insults she threw my way as the door slammed close.

* * *

Later...

"Fluttershy do I honestly have to come with you?" I groaned as I was dragged through the marketplace. The yellow mare chuckled as I whined, my face forever sneered as I glared at any mare that gave me so much as a second glance. The sea of eyes left me feeling vulnerable as I huddled closer to Fluttershy's side.

The towering presence of the ponies was making me ill as I tried to find a more secluded spot. A music shop caught my attention as I hesitantly made my way in. To my surprise and relief, the shop owner paid me no mind as he merely nodded in greeting before going back to polishing a guitar. Instruments of all kinds lay neatly across the many walls and surfaces. A beautiful electric guitar sat at the back, dust coating the thing as i moved forward.

Experimentally, I played a few notes the thing tuned to perfection as I sat down. my eyes glimmered as I snatched a harmonica from table opposite. Fluttershy and Sky Cloud watched in confusion as I cracked my knuckles.

My left hand struck a string, my eyes glazing over as I from memory started to play My Darkest Days: Save Yourself. Scaling down the keys I waited until the right moment before playing the guitar.

* * *

watch?v=quNfhNtUyL4

* * *

I'm the devil's son straight out of hell  
And you're a angel with a haunted heart  
If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself  
From the demon living in the dark  
It's nothing to be gained cause I can never change  
You can never understand my sickness

* * *

Ponies had stopped to watch as I poured my heart and soul into the one thing that I loved the most music. I was by no means a sad story case, where I had devoted myself to music to escape the hell of a world I was born into. But I had always loved to play guitar and as a result had learned to play other instruments, albeit amateurishly.

* * *

Save yourself  
From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
Save yourself  
From the choices I make because nothing but failure follows me  
Save yourself

You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell  
I never needed anyone so much  
There's no-one else I love and I curse myself  
Cause the right thing is to give you up

I'm overcome by shame cause I can never change  
You can never understand my sickness  
(I'll never understand my sickness)

Save yourself  
From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
Save yourself  
From the choices I make because nothing but failure follows me  
Save yourself  
From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
Save yourself  
From the choices I make because nothing but failure follows me  
Save yourself

You can never understand my sickness  
(I'll never understand my sickness)  
Cause I don't understand my sickness  
(I'll never understand my sickness)

Save yourself  
From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
Save yourself  
From the choices I make because nothing but failure follows me  
Save yourself  
From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
Save yourself  
From the choices I make because nothing but failure follows me

* * *

My voice broke as I finished the song, a lone tear trickling down my cheek as the crowd went wild. I slowly put down and moved myself away from the beautiful guitar, my hand gently rubbing the smooth keys as if shaking hands with an old friend.

Sky Cloud and Fluttershy looked at me incredulously, their eyes wide. My sad smile was replaced with a sneer as I pushed past the flirtatious crowd. Sky Cloud held out a hand as if to stop me as I stormed past wanting to place myself as far away from the town as possible.

When I had been younger I had wanted to be a pianist to play across the globe, maybe one day be known. But my mother had shot down that idea telling me that I would stay here and support her lazy whore ass until she died, 'Selfish cunt'. I had quickly forgotten that dream as I realized that the bitch had meant every word.

When she had finally died I had been delighted to know that my grandfather was more than happy to support me albeit it required me to move to America, Florida. The old man was a smoker which is where I had truly got my addiction from. A hand came to rest on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts as I took a long drag.

I felt a hand gently grasp my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. "VanNatta." I heard Sky Cloud whisper.

Grunting, I shrugged off the bothersome mares hand, as she smiled sadly at me.

"That... that was amazing. Where did you learn to play like that?" She asked softly, pulling me over to a nearby bench as she sat next to me.

"Self taught, just sort of came naturally for me" I replied, keeping as far a distance from the mare as politely possible.

seemed to frown at me slightly. "VanNatta... I thought we were past the whole barrier stuff? Don't you trust Flutters and I at all?" She looked down with a hurt look. I could only give her an incredulous look as I tried to see if she was serious or not.

"Sky Cloud do you have any idea how mental illnesses work?" The question seemed to catch the mare off guard.

She shook her head no. "mental illnesses aren't really... well known." Sky Cloud said shyly, looking embarrassed at her lack of knowledge on the topic. I sighed as I decided to clue her in.

"Mental illnesses can literally reduce a man to a quivering mess... destroy memories and even drive people to suicide. Rape alone can destroy someone! Paranoia, anxiety, Stockholm syndrome, clinical depression among other things are dangerous. I am paranoid of everyone meaning that I subconsciously can't trust. I have anxiety attacks, my heart rate goes through the fucking roof as I sweat uncontrollably and I feel sick to my stomach and the only way to get rid of it is to retreat to a comfort zone or to escape whatever brought on the attack." I explained, watching as she nodded attentively.

I sighed before resuming. "Clinical depression is where you... give up on life. Everything is bleak and is one of the leading causes of suicide. Fuck they have nothing on the last one Stockholm syndrome. This one means that you actually start to love your rapist; sympathize with them even if they kick the shit out of you... you just come to rely on them like a drug" I finish, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I leaned back and breathed out slowly, looking up at the sky with a blank expression.

I heard a sniffle and I turned my head in time to see her eyes water up. "I-I'm so sorry!" She cried, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "I'm so, so sorry for being mean to you, VanNatta!" Sky Cloud sobbed out, hiccupping as she squeezed me even tighter.

I cringed as the nauseating feeling of anxiety bubbled away in my stomach. Physical contact still left me feeling sick as I gently pushed her away unable to accept the affection.

She looked into my eyes with the most saddest look. "W-what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, that's the problem," I whispered, leaving the confused mare as I cursed the beast who had destroyed what I was and cursed her for my loathing of her kind. The cool breeze of autumn was not unpleasant as I rubbed the back of my head. It had been a long ass week, Yet despite the radiant kindness that they showed a I could only describe my time here as a living fucking hell.

A beautiful hilltop soon became my temporary refuge, allowing me to vent my frustration at the complicity of my life. The sun seemed to dart across the sky as I sat silently. The inner war of conflict was hard at work. The rational side of my brain told me to at the very least accept the two pegasi that had helped me. But on the other hand, my overwhelming hatred as well as disgust for the ponies only spurred me to throw out the quivering whispers of forgiveness. Laying down, I crossed my arms behind my head as I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes...

* * *

3rd POV

"VanNatta!" Sky Cloud called out as she walked about Ponyville.

The sun had set hours ago and the young mare had yet to find any sign of him. She had grown worried when the human boy had not shown up for dinner at Fluttershy's. Taking responsibility upon herself, she grabbed a lantern and went out to look for him.

She looked through most of Ponyville-proper and was beginning to grow worried when nopony seemed to have the slightest clue about where he might have run off to. Sky Cloud stopped walking as she contemplated who else could help her. Applejack lived over a mile and half away from the town so there was no way she would have even known of him and the fact Lachlan wanted nothing to do with her certainly made things complicated. Rarity for all her poise and grace, had made her distaste and intolerance of the young man clear so she knew for a fact he also avoided her. Pinkie was... well Pinkie Pie and was most likely asleep for all the energy she had to spend. Twilight's house was sound proof and she always gets caught up in her reading so there's no chance she would have paid any attention.

Sky Cloud snorted in frustration as she looked towards the rolling hills in the distance. Maybe, just maybe, VanNatta had taken refuge out in the fields. She began to walk towards the possible direction he may have wondered off to when a hand suddenly grabbed her by her throat, something slapping the lantern out of her hand before she heard it crash elsewhere. Before she could retaliate, the hand around her throat slammed her back first against the ground, causing her to gasp as she begun to choke. "W-what!?" She grunted out, trying to pull the hand around her neck off her with all her might for naught.

A pair of menacing hazel eyes filled her vision, causing her to freeze to the spot. "Y-you..." She murmured.

Bitter laughter filled the air as the creature leaned in close. "Would have thought you to have more manners since we haven't met, pony." She spat as she grinned at Sky Cloud as though they were old friends.

"Fuck... you, G-gilda!" Sky Cloud shouted, eyes narrowed at her as she tried to pull herself free.

Gilda backhanded her with her free hand, licking her lips with satisfaction when she heard her nose break as her blood pooled slowly onto the ground. "I can say the same thing, cunt! Do you know how aggravating it is to have one stupid obstacle to keep you from getting back that pony you love? Huh?"

Sky Cloud bit her lip, looking at her scornfully. The look of rage on the mad griffon prompted the smaller and far more fragile mare to keep her mouth shut. The crushing grip of the predatory avian allowed red splotches to splatter across her vision as her oxygen reserves found themselves at a minimum.

"Hmm you aren't actually that bad looking," The husky growl made the comparatively small mare shiver as she felt the taloned hand of the griffon slowly slide down her chest, taking a deliberate slowness as the mare dreaded what was about to happen.

"P-please," the beige mare whimpered, her hands fumbling about as she tried to push the Griffon off of her.

Gilda laughed uproariously. "I love it when a girl begs! It's so damn cute!" She teased, her sharp nails cutting Sky's blouse and brassiere to shreds.

Sky Cloud squeaked in embarrassment as her torso was exposed for the Griffon's amusement. Gilda slowly caressed her chest, her free hand squeezing one of her perky breasts firmly, her nail playfully rubbing her nipple. She giggled as the mare's nipples hardened with arousal, feasting on the pathetic whimpering of the poor pegasus.

"S-stop! STO—" She tried to plead before Gilda's hand tightened its hold on her neck significantly, causing her vision to fade.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Gilda whispered venomously. "If you keep screaming, I will fucking kill you with no hesitation. Do you understand me, you stupid, fucking cunt?" She warned.

Sky Cloud nodded, shivering as her eyes widened to pin pricks. Memories of her past haunted her as her aggressor seemed to mold form into the form of a soldier, his menacing grin terrorizing her as her pants and underwear were ripped off her as well. Her heart began to race as she tried to separate her hallucination from her current situation, but it was as if Gilda and the apparition before her were one in the same. She openly sobbed as she tried to get away— kicking, flailing, clawing at her attacker despite any blows she received. Her struggling seemed to amuse the Griffon who took joy in putting her down as she parted Sky Cloud's thighs effortlessly, pushing two of her fingers into her marehood.

"VANNATTA!" She cried out, sobbing loudly for the young man or anypony for that matter who could save her.

* * *

"VANNATTA!" The voice jolted me awake as i sat up. My eyes narrowed as I scanned the night sky. The muffled cries faint made me gasp.

"SKY CLOUD!" I cried, taking off as all rational thinking was discarded. my surroundings blurred as I honed in on the distressed mare, my eyes watering from the wind as I made my way into town. All around me, house lights showed the cowering faces of the ponies that refused to help.

The mare came into view as I witnessed her attacker... some sort of weird, ugly bird thing. Roaring I tore down the road as Fluttershy appeared at the other end with her friends.

I screamed as I lashed out, my fist connecting squarely with her beak as a sharp loud crack reverberated sharply in the air. The beast cried out in pain as I tackled her to the ground, pinning her as began to punch her ferociously despite her weak attempts at clawing me open. Red was the only color I saw as I ripped into her, anger pouring off me in waves. How dare she make a victim out of another living being for no goddamn reason!?

One of her claws swiped me clean across my face, leaving a horizontal slash that bled deeply. All I did was grunt as I wrapped my hands around her fucking windpipe, squeezing tightly as she pathetically whimpered and squeaked. "Don't you fuckin' try and plead for mercy, you bitch! No one and I mean no one touches Sky Cloud like that and fucking lives!" I yelled.

"V-vanNatta!" I heard Sky stutter quietly from behind me.

The weird bird thing made another swipe at me, nearly cutting my throat open. I snarled as I put even more pressure, ignoring the disgruntled gurgling sounds she made.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me off her. "VanNatta, stop! STOP!" She cried out, sobbing as she pressed her face against my back.

In my rage i lashed out my fist slamming into the annoyance randomly as she was thrown off. Fluttershy screamed in horror as I went back to trying to kill the bitch. Blood coated my fists as the thing lay there unconscious blood leaking from all sides as I was torn off the would be rapist again.

This time the combined weight off four ponies proved to be too much as I snarled. I tried to reach the thing that had dared to hurt , but the weight on top of me proved to be too much as I collapsed to the ground from the strain.

"A little help, sis?" A deep voice asked.

"Gladly," I heard a woman say with what sounded like smugness.

I felt a hard blow to the side of my head and grunted. Craning my head up I noticed the orange pony from... when I first arrived here. She shook her head disdainfully as my face met the dirt.

* * *

Sky Cloud curled her legs up to her chest, weeping uncontrollably as she shook with every guttural sob. She kept her eyes closed, afraid to even look at herself as she openly wept. "H-help me!" She croaked out.

Fluttershy was at her side in an instant her motherly instinct in full gear as she held the distressed mare to her chest. She rubbed her back in soothing circles as she hummed a soft melody in an attempt to calm her down.

Across from them the five ponies that had held the rampaging human down were shakily getting to there feet. Big Macintosh, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie pie and Twilight Sparkle had all tried to hold the human down unsuccessfully; only managing it by knocking him out.

"That thang ain't right, Taking five ponies to keep him down," Big Mac grunted as he massaged his chest where the thing had hit him.

"Bucks like a stubborn mule too," He commented offhandedly while Applejack growled at the thing. Twilight was in the process of having a mental breakdown as she pulled at her hair. "It didn't react to my magic! That is impossible; not even dragons have complete resistance to magic!" She murmured as Rarity looked at the human with disgust.

"What a filthy brute... resorting to violence if only to save a fair maiden," Rarity whispered to herself, looking away as she blushed lightly.

Sky Cloud crawled over to her savior, pulling his body into her arms as she ran a hand through his short, unkempt brown mane. Leaning down, she whispered into his ear. "T-thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3

2 Chapters in one day? "I am that damn good"-Triple H

A Shadow Of A Nightmare Production

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy...

* * *

"He's dangerous... how can you even think of adopting him?"

"... He is obviously very troubled and he needs a mother."

"Even so... you saw what he did to Gilda..."

"That's not the worst of it though. In gryphon culture, if a gryphon or a pony is able to beat a female in battle, then the female will devote themselves to that male. Since females are stronger; a male beating one is considered a sign of an ideal mate," A loud spoken, studios voice explained as I started to wake up.

None of them had noticed me, but I wasn't happy to be the center of attention for them once again. Looking around, I bit my lip to keep from grunting in frustration as I woke up to the sterile white walls of the hospital... again. If I kept it up, I might as well move in here permanently.

"Fluttershy this monster is dangerous! it took out a full grown gryphon and it's still a colt. What do you think will happen when it's fully grown, huh?" Once again the words soared over my head as I tried to remain calm. Rubbing the side of my head, I hissed loudly in pain, the occupants of the room going deathly quiet.

Fluttershy walked over to me, sitting down next to me. "How are you?" She asked softly, brushing aside some of my hair while the others watched on passively; some showing concern while two of them looked at me with disgust.

I grunted. "Fine and you?" I spat out bitterly, ignoring her as she shied away slightly.

"Hey don't talk to Fluttershy like that brat!" the rainbow haired bitch shouted, her chest puffing up proudly as I sneered at her.

"At least I'm not the asshole responsible for that stupid cunt raping Sky Cloud!" I yelled, glaring at her angrily as her ego deflated just as quick as her temper. I felt a gentle hand push me down gently onto the bed.

Fluttershy sighed softly. "Not now, VanNatta. Please. You're still recovering. Gryphon claws are naturally laced with bacteria that prevents magic from affecting both them and others they attack which is why they've kept you in an artificial coma to let your body heal on its own." She informed me, tucking me back into bed.

"Is that bitch still alive?" I ask trying to sound uncaring as Twilight turns slightly green.

"Barely..." she muttered as she looked away no longer able to look me in the eyes.

I chuckled dryly. "I guess I didn't squeeze hard enough then." I flashed them a playful smirk.

Everyone except Fluttershy shuddered at the expression before grabbing her and pulling her out into the hallway.

Gingerly, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, carefully standing up as I made my way to the door. Slowly, I pressed my ear against the door, straining to make out any part of their hushed conversation.

"Too dangerous."

"Crazy."

"...Has obviously been horrendously abused!"

I backed away from the door, my heart thumping a mile a minute. How did she know that!? I've never even mentioned so much as a word about that woman. My legs gave out as I fell onto my back, grunting from the impact as I tried hard to push away the memories of my mother... the physical abuse, the taunting... all the work she made me do until she took an overdose to the brain.

Snarling, I glared at the door. These fuckers were no better than her! They treat me like I'm beneath them and always lull me to so safety before throwing me under the bus for the fucking hell of it. Don't get me wrong... I tried being kind, compassionate, and all that bullshit about being a "nice" guy and it was a load of shit. Didn't get me far when I got kicked out of the University for lack of funds and had my appeals denied nor did it do me good when not even a fast food joint would hire me from the lack of "work experience". As far as I'm concerned, the only amazing thing to happen to me were my uncle and aunt who pretty much raised after everything that happened. If it weren't for them... I honestly have no idea where I wo—

"HE NEEDS A MOTHER!" my mental rant was cut off by Fluttershy's yelling. Quickly, I scurried back to bed, tucking myself in for fear of what she would do if she found me anywhere else. The mare I question came in unaccompanied as she regained her smile, sitting down next to me once again as I warily watched her.

Sky Cloud and Fluttershy walked in keeping noise to a minimum as I watched them with a predatory focus.

"Hey..." Sky Cloud said quietly as she stood next to Fluttershy, arms behind her back as she balanced on her tiptoes shyly. It would have been funny had I not been so busy hating everything.

"What, fuck off, leave me alone," I grumbled as Fluttershy kept fussing over me as I glowered. I knew from the conversation outside that the yellow mare had plans to adopt me. Due to the stress and hatred of this world, I actually didn't have any feelings for it. I would admit that I hated these two ponies slightly less than everyone else but they were still treading a thin ass line.

Later...

"Fuck the fuck off," I growled at the nurse eyeing the sponge in her hand with a sneer present on my face. The mare to my horror had wanted to give me a sponge bath as I protectively placed the covers over my naked chest.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be," she barked as three nurses flanked her, one holding a lethally sharp needle as my eyes went wide. Snarling I jumped out the bed backing away slowly my face itching like mad as the scars that ran from my eye to my lip stood as a testament to my fight with the griffon.

"Seriously, fuck off!" I shouted, panicking as I started to sweat, the nauseating feeling making me uncomfortable as i started to hyperventilate. 'Too many ponies, to close , run, hide!' my brain barked out instructions as my survival instincts kicked in. Running for the window i cried as one of the mares jumped on top of me, pinning me down as I squirmed in her grasp. My face ended up squashed in between her breasts as another straddled me.

"GAH FUCK OFF" I screamed biting one of them in a fit of panic as I flailed about .

The nurse screamed as the door slammed open, Sky Cloud running in with a worried look. She approached me, wrapping her arms around mine as she pulled me away from the nurses. "Please step away from him. Didn't the doctor warn you that he doesn't like pony contact?" The concern and scolding in her tone quilted the bickering nurses as I reluctantly allowed the red haired pegasi to escort me to a bathroom.

"I can look after myself," I spat snatching the sponge from the mare as she smiled at me my attitude deterring her none as I started to scrub my chest. Unlike the usual bathrooms this one seemed to be more oriental in style with a bench laid out across from the shower head.

Filthy and grim was washed away as I found myself in a dream like state. Sky Cloud had decided to join me, uncaring of the fact that I was naked as she pulled me onto her lap, scrubbing my back gently with the sponge. I still couldn't help but shiver at her touch, but gave no further complaints as her breasts massaged my aching back.

"There isn't that better?" Sky Cloud hummed, her breath tickling my ear as I grimaced. She was unintentionally arousing . me as I tried to muffle a moan. The mare lifted me up before setting me down stomach first on the bench. I tried to squirm before I felt her soft hands press into my shoulder blades. All I could manage was a gasp of pure relief, shuddering in pleasure as I felt her nuzzle my neck. "Don't worry, I used to give Fluttershy massages all the time... since I'm a free runner and all," she whispered as I groaned quietly, her nimble fingers treating all the right spots. The satisfying pops and cracks echoed around the steamy room.

Every time I thought it was about to end, she seemed to just keep adding more and more layers of relaxation to the point I felt like putty in her hands. I heard her giggle, her tail slowly rubbing my side as she tsked. "Looks like someone is enjoying themselves," She teased softly.

"Not as much as you seem to be," I retorted, my eyes still closed as I heard her sputter, clearly blushing at my statement. 'Looks like I still got it in me,' I thought, laughing sincerely with her for the briefest of moments.

Wrenching my neck about, I grinned as a few disconcerting cracks sounded. I brought myself to my feet reluctant that the massage was over as I looked up at the mare. Our eyes locked as we stood there quietly in the steaming hot bathroom. My cheeks felt warm as I brought my hand close to her face, brushing my fingertips across her cheek and past the edge of her soft lips. Sky Cloud blushed deeply as she stood there motionless for several moments before wrapping her arms around my neck. I swear my heart must have been about to burst from my chest the moment I leaned up and pressed my lips against hers, shuddering at the taste of smoked honey. She reciprocated as she pushed her lips against my own, her hands playing with the back of my hair as I wrapped my arms around her soft, wide hips.

I heard a faint noise and ignored it as I closed my eyes and focused only on Sky Cloud till loud giggling caught my attention. Abruptly, we both pulled back, Sky Cloud squeaking in embarrassment as I growled angrily. "G-get the hell out of you fucking hussies!" I bellowed, nearly running after the nurses were it not for Sky Cloud's hand grabbing my wrist.

"Let it go, VanNatta... they're just gossip girls..." She murmured, looking down at the ground with a heavy blush.

"FUCKERS!" I growled as I stormed out though the bathroom not giving the mare I second glance as I took my anger out on a bed. I resounding crack marked the end of the poor things use as I snapped it clean in two.

"VanNatta came dow—" I silenced her with a snarl.

"This never happened and if you breathe a word to anyone I will fucking end you," I spat ignoring the look of sadness and betrayal on her face as I stormed off.

I dared to look back at her and immediately regretted it. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes and I honestly expected her to outright cry, but what surprised me was the cold, empty look she gave me. It was as if she was looking through me rather than at me.

"I thought you were different..." Was all Sky Cloud said as she dressed herself, adjusting the band on her basketball shorts and putting her hood up before she opened the window and jumped out, not once looking back at me. Grunting I left via the door like a normal, non -emo bitch.

Just as I walked into the hallway, Fluttershy came from around the corner with a relieved smile. "Oh VanNatta have you seen Sky Cloud?" She queried.

"Nope," I replied barging past her. 'Stupid bitch making me kiss her' I mentally grumbled as I walked through the near deserted town. Rain tore through the black clouds as lightning flashed across the inky sky. Twinges of guilt laced through my own stubbornness.

Later...

"How big is this fucking town?" I growled as I found myself hopelessly lost. The rain drenched me to the bone as the fickle street lights were the only thing that starved off the deep shadows. My eyes were ever vigilant as I looked for any signs of where I was. Despite the town being relatively small by human standards, it was still at least a three mile square maze as I cursed in frustration.

"Well what do we have here?" A sweet voice whispered playfully, putting me immediately on the alert as I growled. Three mares stepped out of an alleyway, lustful looks on their faces as the leader eyed me up. Snorting, I turned about and begun to walk away before a furry hand gripped my wrist.

"Please.. just leave me alone... it's been a long day," I murmured evenly, wanting to avoid any physical confrontation with these ponies. The hyena-like laughter made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

The dark brown mare licked her lips, her wings fluttering behind her as she stepped in close, licking my ear as she cooed. "Come on... please~" She purred. "There's no need to be so stubborn after all..."

My heart began to race as I stood there quietly, trying to think of something, anything that could he— wham. The air whooshed out of my lungs the moment she shoved me back first against the wall, pinning me with a playful smirk.

I whimpered, trying to disentangle myself from her as she and her cronies begun to touch me. My skin crawled and itched as though ants were marching all over me as they groped, rubbed, and squeezed me like a play thing.

One of her accomplices, a yellow unicorn leaned in close, licking my neck before rubbing her nose against mine. "You're gonna love us having our way with you like the good slave you are~" She seductively purred, pursing her lips as she tried to go in for a kiss.

"Get... off... me!" I cried out, breaking the ring leader's hold on me as my fist lashed out, catching the unicorn on the side of her face. She flew into the wall behind her before falling face first onto the ground, gasping for air.

The leader growled as she and the other standing member dragged me into the alleyway. I was fucked... there was no way I could fight of two mares if I could barely fight back against one. Mustering all the strength I could, I kicked out, putting them at bay. They seemed to back away, almost as if giving up. Closing my eyes for a moment, I sighed. A loud, ear splitting crack filled the air.

"Oops Sorry" Someone said apologetically.

A blood curdling scream then escaped my spent lungs as nauseating pain fired though my body. Air was scarce as I panted for air my tears streaming down my face as I looked at my legs. Jagged mangled pieces of bones could be seen through the torn skin as I whimpered pathetically my body shaking as the brown mare mounted me. Tearing at my clothes I realised that her dry humping would soon be actual humping as sweat coated my body. I was quickly going into shock as blood seeped from the masticated heap that were my legs.

"S-...top," I whimpered as the mare leaned in before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Sorry suger, but we don't take orders from anypony, especially not some freak of a work horse," The other mares around her gave light gasps as she glared at them.

One of her lackeys laughed. "Long story short were the Tartarus Angles,"

"Leave. Him. Alone," a voice hissed. Craning my neck I nearly gave a cry of relief as there at the edge of the grunge encrusted alleyway stood Sky Cloud. Her hoodie, masked her face her eyes burning with pure disgust as she took a menacing step forward.

The small group of mares laughed as they cockily strutted forward.

"Or else," Twilight sparkle growled appearing behind the gang as they turned. The purple unicorn eyes glowed a menacing white, her horn sparking crimson bolts. I gave a sob of relief as the rapists nervously shuffled about. They of course knew of Twilights immense power, that I was sure of, but what I hadn't expected was for the leader to pull out a knife and lean in to stab Sky Cloud.

I shakily raised my arm, trying to reach out for her before screaming in agony as a bright blue streak of lightning shot out of my hand, charring my arm from elbow to fingertip as it struck the pegasus in the back. Her wings twitched before lighting up on fire, a loud bang filling echoing across the alleyway as a hole blasted out from her chest. She fell back first against the ground, quietly, blood seeping from her mouth as her eyes stared at me in horror.

The darkness consumed me.

* * *

Sky Cloud turned away from the sight of the mare's charred body, falling to her knees before emptying her stomach. She shuddered and kept her eyes closed tightly as she hyperventilated, trying not to remember; to forget the grotesque sight in front of her. "G-get her out! OUT!" She yelled, crawling away from the alleyway as Twilight leaned down to help her up.

"Don't touch me! Don't you bucking touch me!" She screeched, getting up to her feet shakily as she leaned against a nearby dumpster, shaking as though she were cold.

The sound of heavy footsteps filled the alleyway as the rest of the group arrived. Rainbow Dash and Applejack ran past Sky Cloud, approaching Twilight who was kneeled in front of the would be attacker as she worked quickly to heal the gaping hole in her chest.

"What the buck happened to her!?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

Twilight nodded over to VanNatta's prone form. "She and her friends tried to rape VanNatta and... he somehow used magic..." She murmured as she focused on closing the torn tissue. "This mare is lucky he just missed anything vital or she would have died very painfully."

Applejack gazed at VanNatta, nearly smirking at the sight of his broken legs. "Look like this vermint got his legs broken right clean..." She commented, approaching the downed human before lightly kicking his side and turning him onto his back.

"Applejack, go let the hospital know we're here please." Twilight asked, not looking up at her as she begun to restore the fur that had been burnt off her chest.

Twilight sighed. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Go find her friends, please," She requested, pulling off the attacker's jacket. "They're also wearing jackets like this one. Think you can handle it?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, giving her a thumbs up. "Handle it? Come on, we're talking about Equestria's fastest flier! Of course I can!" She shouted excitedly, jumping into the air before blasting off.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy gently helped Sky Cloud off the ground, trying their best to calm her down. "S-so... bloody... so... bloody..." She murmured quietly to herself over and over.

Fluttershy bit her lip, pulling out a handkerchief as she carefully wiped the blood off Sky Cloud face as Pinkie Pie tied her hair off into a ponytail to hide the blood in her hair. "Pinkie... get Twilight over here please."

Pinkie Pie nodded before coming back with Twilight. The unicorn gazed at the broken pegasi and let her shoulders sag. "I'm on it..." She whispered as she leaned down, her horn glowing before gently tapping Sky Cloud's temple. Instantly, she crumpled onto her side, sound asleep.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Twilight rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, Fluttershy. I honestly don't know. Her mental and emotional stability have been on a steady decline for some time now and it's obvious that her medication isn't doing much to help even her out. She's refused almost every kind of effective therapy and if it wasn't for Fluttershy, she'd probably be a recluse by now." She explained grimly.

Fluttershy looked up at her with a quiver in her lip. "W-what about mind alterations?"

She shook her head. "It might help her short term, but the problem with that is what memories would I substitute the tragedy she suffered through to convince her nothing is wrong? Not only that, but its just... wrong. I couldn't do that to her without feeling terrible," Twilight confessed, stepping aside as the hospital staff arrived to pick up the now healed mare and the injured human...


	4. Chapter 4

A Shadow Of A Nightmare Production

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy... (And Be On The Lookout For The Twist That Will Shock You All...)

* * *

I yawned softly, stretching out as I sat up, the gentle humming of a heart monitor catching my ears. Grunting, I pulled the patches off my skin with a frown of realization.

"Goddamn it... how many times am I gonna end up here?" I wondered out loud. "It's gotta be costing someone a fortune for me to be here." I chuckled, rubbing the stiffness out of my neck as I took off the blankets and stared at my legs. A long cast stretched from my thighs to ankles. Biting back a growl of annoyance, I tried to move my legs only to cry out in pain. It felt as if someone had poured liquid heat in my legs.

Clumsily, I forced myself to stand, finding a pair of crutches under the bed. I grabbed them place them under my arm pits and pushed out, sighing in relief at not stressing my injured legs. Slowly, I made my way over to the door, leaning against the wall to open it before hobbling out into the hall. I carefully hobbled about as I looked for the main lobby of whatever floor I was on, trying not to pay attention to the ponies around me. I just couldn't get used to the height difference between them and I, but I pushed onwards regardless.

A nurse noticed me and grabbed me lightly by the shoulder forcing my feet to press against the ground. "Mr. VanNatta, you shouldn't be trying to wa—" I pushed her away, gasping in pain from having my legs forced to hold up my entire body even if for the briefest of moments. Turning around a nearby corner, I finally arrived at the main lobby. Admittedly, I probably looked like a goof walking around in nothing but a gown, but I really couldn't care for the odd looks I kept getting.

"Ma'am... where can I find my friend Sky Cloud? She's a beige pegasi with red hair and blue eyes," I asked tiredly, the nurse seemingly ignoring me. I leaned against the counter and patiently waited for her to acknowledge me, but that didn't seem to happen because I lost count after about seven minutes of being ignored. "Excuse me nurse, I just need some real quick dire—" A stallion casually pushed me out of the way as he approached the nurse.

"Nurse Tender Heart, do you know what room my Mistress Roseluck is in?" He asked politely.

Nurse Tenderheart turned to face him with a friendly smile. "She's in room three hundred twenty five. If you go down the hall to your right, just follow it to the end and take a right. The room is on the right side," She explained cheerfully.

He smiled and nodded, thanking her before following her directions.

I bit my lip and approached her a second time. "Nurse Tenderheart, can I get some assistance from you, please?"

Her head turned slightly as she regarded me with a half caring expression. "No, I'm busy. Go back to your room or ask someone else for help, creature." She sneered before going back to her paperwork.

A growl pushed forth as I slammed my hand on the counter, feeling part of the wood splinter around my closed fist. "Where. Is. Sky Cloud?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes as I tried with all my might to hold my composure.

Nurse Tenderheart flinched, moving her chair back a fair distance. "T-third floor, room fifty one of the psych ward, s-sir!" She squeaked out, standing up abruptly and quickly walking out of the lobby.

I rolled my eyes and hobbled to the stairwell, taking my time with each step before reaching the third floor. My legs were starting to tired out on me as I walked up to a large white door with a thin window slot labeled "Psychology Ward." My stomach felt knotted up as I knocked on the door and waited before being buzzed in. The male nurse quietly stepped aside.

"Take a left at the end of this hallway and she'll be in the room directly at the end of it," He murmured, turning about and walking back into the office.

Truthfully, I was scared, scared that she had been stabbed by that sick fuck. After whatever it was that I did that left my arm wrapped in gauze, everything just became a blur before I passed out. The door numbers seemed to blur past me as I found myself standing in front of her door. "Room fifty one..." I whispered to myself. I snarled in frustration as I was tackled to the ground by a familiar pony.

"You're in enough trouble as is pardner," Applejack spat, putting unneeded pressure on my legs as I hissed at her petty grudge. Growling, I threw her off of me send 2 ft back, She just tried to tackle me again, but me remembering what she did to me, I waited until she got close enough and I hit her with a devastating right hand punch. Rainbow Dash then came into the area and saw AJ down on the ground.

Rainbow Dash fixed her with an unreadable expression before sighing and shaking her head, grabbing me gently by the arms as she helped me up, her tail grabbing my crutches. She sat me down on the window ledge, taking the crutches from her tail and handing them to me with a small smile. I licked my lips nervously, setting the crutches down as I let them hold me up.

She opened the door for me. "Thanks..." I whispered.

Rainbow nodded. "I'll take care of AJ, just do what you gotta do," She said quietly, closing the door behind me as I stepped in.

I froze at the sight in front of me. Sky Cloud looked fine, physically at least, but it felt like I was looking at a whole other pony. She looked small and... frail, a hell of a lot frailer than I look when I'm hospitalized. Her bright red mane looked equally pale and completely unkempt, only held in place by a very loose ponytail that kept her hair from covering her eyes. My eyes locked onto hers and I felt my stomach drop like a heavy weight.

Sky Cloud's cerulean blue eyes looked dead. It was as if everything about her had just died. Looking into her eyes hurt more than... than a lot of things I've experienced. She was here, but at the same time it felt like she left. Vanished even. I clenched my hand, digging my nails into my palms before gasping; finding the strength to look away from her.

I hobbled closer to the bed, looking down as I saw Fluttershy just sitting next to the bed. "F-fluttershy," I whispered, nearly flinching as I saw her cringe at me. "What... what happened to Sky Cloud?" I asked her quietly, feeling even guiltier as she looked at me sadly.

Fluttershy sighed deeply. "She's been like this since we brought you here," She murmured, her tone cold and indifferent as she looked away from her. I bit my lip hard as I waited for her to continue. "When you... struck that mare, you tore a clean hole through her chest you know. She was lucky you barely missed anything vital. Sky Cloud on the other hand... s-she," She pulled out a handkerchief, wiping her eyes. "She couldn't handle the sight of her bleeding out or the fact you drenched her in that mare's blood that she... she just ended up like this!" The Pegasus cried out, leaning down and hugging Sky Cloud unmoving body as she openly sobbed.

Looking down at the motionless mare, I felt a tug on my heartstrings as I realized that this could have been avoided. 'If only I weren't such a stubborn fool,' I mentally berated, my hand gently stroking her mane.

"C-can they heal her?" I whispered, my voice cracking as I dreaded the response. The mare smiled gently as she rested a hand on my shoulder.

"They say that she might come round after her body has dealt with the initial shock," her hopeless tone did little to help mask her crudely constructed hope as she broke down in tears. "I-I can't lose her! she's like a daughter to me!" Fluttershy sobbed as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close as she wept on my chest.

"What brought this on?" I croaked, my voice hoarse as tears threatened to drop at any second. Grabbing my hand Fluttershy pulled me away from the prone form of Sky Cloud, leading me outside carefully as I grumbled in protest.

She eventually led me to a nearby park and helped me sit down on a bench. I leaned back and sighed, only to look down at her hands when she grasped mine in hers. Fluttershy fixed me with a serious look. "VanNatta what I am about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy and I hope that I can trust you to keep this to yourself," Fluttershy's strong voice surprised me as she blushed, her familiar meekness returning as I nodded in agreement.

"You see VanNatta, although Sky Cloud doesn't talk much about her roots, she was born in Coltalan. She was heiress and next in line to lead the de Coltdiz family after the passing of her father. Around the time she was born, Coltalan was just beginning to go through revolution Equestria, has yet to experience..." Fluttershy explained calmly, giving me time to think about this.

"A revolution for the rights of stallions?" I queried quietly.

She nodded before continuing. "Indeed, stallions were fighting for their rights and for equal treatment. It didn't take many years for the movement to become bloody... a terribly, bloody war. During her time growing up, the de Coltdiz's were strongly in favour of the right movement and as a result, they were constantly at risk that the rebels took turns protecting them. For nearly forty years, both sides clashed without end; determined to overthrow the other. Things had been going well until a third party rose from the darkness. They were a fanatic group who supported the elitist and called themselves "Third Echelon". These ponies were monsters... they killed stallions, mares, and even foals indiscriminately." Her eyes narrowed in anger before she composed herself.

"Even worse, the colt that she was courting at the time, Silverwing died saving her. The de Coltdiz family were powerful in the political world, as well as one the leading families in the war. That alone made them such a target that her only lover was made a target. As I said, Silverwing died saving Sky Cloud when an assassin tried to stab her. He took the attack head on and died from a poison that not many even know about though it is speculated that it came from deep inside the Canterlot Mountains," Fluttershy paused for a second taking a deep breath as I looked at her with pity.

"How did Sky Cloud end up here then?" I inquired too intrigued to care about the throbbing in my legs.

"Well, once the revolution had been won in favor of the stallions, she donated a large sum of money to help with reparations, gathered the rest of her heirlooms and inheritance and left Coltalan for Equestria. She just couldn't bare to stay in her home country after all the loss and suffering she went through. Sadly, she quickly learned that by her standards, Equestria was far worse than her homeland, but she was willing to deal with it to get away from everything. I took her in when she stumbled into Ponyville; penniless, hungry, and alone. For nearly fifteen years I looked out for her and even took her on as my assistant. I love her like a daughter for her to have to go through that pain and suffering again... its unfair for her," Finishing the yellow mare sighed resting her head on the bench as I sat in silence.

Something clicked in me towards the end of her speech as I looked at her evenly. "She's in this condition because of me... because I used magic, but I just can't wrap my head around why or how..." I murmured.

Our eyes widened as our heads snapped up. "Twilight!" We both shouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry, as much as I would love to research into how you can do magic, I can't! I'm up to my ears in work as well as devoting all my time to trying to get Sky Cloud out of her self-induced coma," Twilight replied looking generally frustrated, her eyes never leaving the books she scanned though as she shooed us away.

"Well fuck you then," I replied indignantly, slightly pissed that I've had my own problems pretty much brushed off. Granted, I admit that Sky Cloud's case is more important to me than my own problems, but still there were weeks where she wasn't a vegetable and still they did nothing to help. Having finished my selfish little rant, I decided that maybe her so called god could maybe help me.

Celestia as well as her slut of a sister, were coming to grace me with their presence at some point today. This information had been courtesy of Twilight as i tried to suppress my exuberant enthusiasm. despite weeks of the mares drilling it into my head that Luna was not nightmare Moon, it still did little to quell my distaste.

"Relax VanNatta, Princess Celestia is the kindest pony you could meet" Fluttershy encouraged, patting me on the back as I groaned. From what Twilight had told me I could expect to see both princesses in the next two hours. Due to political problems as they put it the two had been unable to see me for the whole three months that i had been here.

Granted the first three weeks I had been in a coma recovering from Nightmare Moon as well as the eight days from the concussion that bitch of a farmer gave me. Still two months and neither had made an effort to see me or at least get acquainted with species from another planet.

"There she is!" Twilight cried out in excitement as I gave a half hearted woo in response. Her soldiers carried her carriage by hand. It surprisingly mimicked the way ancient egyptians would carry royalty as I marveled at the display. Though it had nothing on the mares that came forward.

The Princesses like Nightmare Moon, towered above me and even the average pony. Their regal forms seemed to glow in the sunlight as they observed me silently. My eyes narrowed as I watched them, taking a good look at them while they gazed at me with intrigue. The confrontation itself only lasted several seconds, but felt like an eternity before they approached us.

"VanNatta, I assume," The white Princess spoke, her tone cold as her eyes regarded me with the utmost disdain. I looked at the others briefly, but it was as if her tone of voice flew right over them. I mentally rolled my eyes. 'Of course they wouldn't pick up on subtle things! God forbid that their Princess is anything but pure,' I thought bitterly. The dark princess glowered at me, her disgust clear as day as Twilight rushed past me.

"Princess Celestia!" she chirped happily, hugging Celestia tightly as she politely returned the hug.

"We have much to discuss as well as the situation with Mr VanNatta and Nightmare Moon," Celestia explained softly, patting Twilight's head as they pulled apart. I felt my anxiety grip me as the pastel alicorn flashed me a malicious smirk, sizing me up as I cautiously retreated.

"Now young stallion to business," Celestia spoke, Twilight and fluttershy having been dismissed as the night blue counterpart snarled at me, her hands clenching as I kept quiet. They led me into the library as sat down across from me where the couches where.

Celestia made herself comfortable before looking at me with a serious expression. "Due to several complications, the rape charges against Luna and as a precaution Nightmare Moon have been dropped," She explained coolly, sipping on a cup of tea that Twilight had provided as I snapped.

"YOU FUCKING WHAT!?" I spat rising to my feet as her sister did the same.

"HUSH THY TONGUE BEAST. YOU DEFILED ME AND AS SUCH SHOULD BE BEGGING NOT TO BE HANGED!" she screeched her eyes a menacing white.

"Fuck off whore! Because you couldn't keep your legs why should I be blamed after getting raped by you!?" I snapped in response as Celestia watched with crudely hid amusement.

"Anyway, getting to the point, this is not the only problem that we face, You see the nightmare whilst evil, was still part of Luna and even though it is gone all that happened to it was projected on Luna. Sadly when you two mated it even though it was Nightmare Moon you somehow impregnated the beast. As a result my sister now finds herself pregnant," Celestia evenly as I froze to the spot.

"Wha?" I muttered my eyes wide as the blue alicorn placed a hand protectively on her slightly bulged stomach. My brain seemed to shut down as I felt nausea wash over me. "This is a joke right?" I whispered my body shaking as I tried not to throw up. "Just a sick joke right?" I pleaded hoping with all my soul that is was.

"This is no joke Mr. VanNatta, you have done the impossible and impregnated an alicorn," She replied her tone sharp as I grimaced. My eyes darted back and forth between the door and the the two alicorns as I weighed my options. Sighing I made myself comfortable as I allowed the two princesses to fill me in on procedure.

"So wait... either I marry have to her or die? Are those seriously my only two options?" I was surprisingly calm given the horrible ultimatum. Princess Luna looked like she was hopping I would say death.

"When are we to be wed?" I whispered trying not to cry as I realized I was to wed to my rapist.

"Four months from now the affair will be made public. Now as for the child, alicorns are rare and ancient beings of immense power. They can be created or born. Both methods are nearly impossible and only one in every eight million mares are eligible to be made an alicorn. No known spell can turn a stallion into an alicorn and with there being zero male alicorns in this world, we are sadly a dying race. But I have speculated that any foal born from your seed will hold the key to the survival of our kind. Though now that I have seen you, I must say that I was expecting, well more" she finished giving me a critical stare as I reframed from lashing out.

"Well then, you have given me much to think about, I wish you both good day," I replied gritting my teeth as they strode past me. I knew at that point that I hated them both. They were snobbish, and sexist and worse of all I had indirectly knocked one up though being raped. The princesses departed after a few farewell words to Twilight, as realization set in.

"FUCK I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER" I cried out in alarm grabbing fistfuls of my hair. "FUCK!" I roared throwing a chair against a wall as it shattered. "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH" The whole thing left me fuming as I destructively vented any furniture within the vicinity. I was so angry that I missed the murderous look of the purple unicorn. It was not until I went to destroy a table that Twilight steeped in.

"Please could you not redecorate my home please" she spat as I snarled at her. Left alone I paced back and forth to stressed to think, kicking pieces of broken furniture out the way as Fluttershy crept in.

"VanNa—"

"WHAT!?" I roared, turning on Fluttershy as I snorted, wiping spittle from my mouth as she squeaked.

"Sky Cloud is awake," she whimpered trying to hide behind her bushy mane as I paused. The mare backed away as I tried to quell my explosive temper taking a deep breath to collect my thoughts.

"Fluttershy, I..I'm sorry" I apologized urging the mare to lead me to Sky Cloud.

Third Person

Sky Cloud gently sipped on a glass of water as a nurse went over the mare's vitals.

"I must say Miss Coltdiz, you gave us quite the scare," the nurse chuckled nodding her head as she ticked off the chart on the end of the Sky Cloud's bed. Crashing came from outside as muffled protest sounded.

The door was nearly ripped off its hinges as a familiar human tore into the room. In seconds he had reached the opposite end of the room and engulfed the startled mare in a hug.

"V-VanNatta" she squeaked, her body shaking as she hesitantly placed her arms around the human. Looking up, the mare nearly choked as she examined the usually reclusive human. Tears sprung from his eyes as he held the surprised but grateful mare.

"I-I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me for being such a jerk?" VanNatta whispered kissing the shocked mare softly on the lips as she tensed.

"VanNatta" she smiled, her eyes narrowing as her lithe hands wrapped around his neck. "YOU COLOSSAL BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW THE HELL YOU PUT ME THOUGH!?" she cried as VanNatta choked from the lack of oxygen before being released.

"Y-yeah," the terrified human cringed as she gave him the bollocking of a lifetime.

First Person

The mental beat down she gave me finally came to an end as she left me without a name. Her nostrils flared as I meekly nodded in acceptance.

"Good," she snorted, glaring at me as she grabbed the back of my head, pulling me close as she kissed me deeply. Moaning, I licked her lips trying to gain access which she granted happily. She pulled back her tongue and let prod around before wrapping her long, thin muscle around mine and suckling on it. We kept it up for several moments before pulling back.

"Dumbass," she chuckled as she cuddled me closer, her eyes a mixture of annoyance and amusement as the ponies in the background stood in shock. I gently pushed myself back as the mare whined in annoyance her hands trying to bring me closer again. I wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her but there were too many ponies around. There was also the subject of the pregnancy and forced marriage that needed to be discussed.

I gulped. "Sky Cloud we need to talk...

* * *

I'LL KILL HER!" The enraged scream of the pegasi mare echoed through the entire hall outside her room as I easily kept her pinned to the bed. My strength came in handy as she tried to slap me away, determined to kill the princess of the night as Fluttershy tried to calm the distressed more.

Leaning in, I brought my face close to hers. "SKY CLOUD! Calm. the fuck. down!" I barked as she glared at me in defiance, trying harder to get out of my hold.

"No, I am not calming down after everything she's done! That fucking bitch has gone too far. It's fucking minotaur shit, they're trying to cover her fuck up by forcing you to marry her!" The half crazed mare cried, her eyes alight as I nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know but there's nothing we can do. It's this or death, and trust me I would rather stick my dick in a grinder then even think of being with that bitch." I replied dejectedly as the beige mare before me redoubled her efforts.

"This is unfair!" Sky Cloud sniffed her eyes tearing up as I nodded, pulling her close as we both sulked at the ultimatum given to me by the tyrants of Equestria. Twilight awkwardly shuffled about her feelings mixed about the situation. On one hand Twilight was sadly loyal to Celestia to such an extent that it border lined hero worship. But on the same hand Twilight was a smart pony she could see the injustice, this left us with an indecisive more.

"Twilight, surely you can do something, can't you?" Sky Cloud begged her head resting on top of mine as I flinched. Despite our very intimate moment mere seconds ago I still felt uncomfortable being touched.

"Would it and hear me out be too extreme, to burn down Ponyville," I questioned, throwing my question out there as the others silently shake their heads.

"Look at the end of the day I am stuck with this, not you guys" I spat bitterness evident in my voice as they give cries of protest.

"You are not alone VanNatta we are here for you and who knows maybe the bitch will get banished again" Sky Cloud growled as Twilight grimaced.

"Come on we really shouldn't be talking about the princesses like that" Twilight muttered, desperately trying to stay neutral as Sky Cloud snorted in her direction. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder I gave a reassuring smile as she reluctantly settled down.

The nurse gave the grumpy Pegasi the all clear and quickly saw us kicked out. A nasty case of flu had struck the small town leaving hundreds bedridden. This mean that hospital rooms were precious as well as scarce and we happily left as to allow others in.

"I told them, I fucking told them to give out free flu jabs did they listen, NO!" Twilight spat as we passed another parent, holding a shivering child. The scene tugged at my heartstrings as I realized that some of them were going to die.

"Why can't Celestia do something," I demanded as Twilight flinched my tone harsh.

"She doesn't have the resources—" I shut the unicorn up with a withering stare as I felt a rant coming on.

"Don't give me that bullshit, if they can hold massive banquets for those fucking snobs then they can afford to protect their own damn nation. Jesus I miss the US at least they had free health care. Granted you were usually dead by the time they could fit you in" I chuckled at the last part as the others looked at me in revulsion.

"Regardless of that I agree ponies should not have to pay ridiculous amounts just to insure that they survive the winter" Sky Cloud added backing me up as I smiled appreciatively at her. Rainbow Dash gave me a solid clap on the back as I flinched.

"Hey keep that kind of talk up kid and you might do well in politics, one day" she chuckled allotting a snort from me. Sky Cloud's grip on me tightened slightly as I chatted with Rainbow Dash her eyes narrowing whenever the mare would physically touch me. 'Holy shit she's jealous' I mentally laughed.

If I was honest with myself I didn't see them that way, though I found them attractive I was just starting to contemplate touching the mares never mind anything of that intimacy. Though both times that I had kissed Sky Cloud had been in the heat of the moment and whilst nice it was not something I could do normally or to show affection. I don't even know if I could call it love. I don't think I could love them, my phobia, hatred and anxiety of them severely stunted that possibility from ever truly happening. My conditions whilst nowhere near better were at least slightly easier to manage as I developed techniques and exercises to deal with them.

Christ Sky Cloud and I weren't even dating yet she insisted on holding hands and being affectionate with me despite the fact we had kissed no less than a couple of hours ago. I still wondered why I had kissed her; did I feel anything for her ruling out love was there any kind of spark? Could we eventually end up as an item, doubted it but she was the closest thing I had to a friend so it was possible.

"VanNatta, VanNatta, honey, you there?" Sky Cloud chirruped giving me a rough smack on the head as I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry. Fuck I was miles away" I laughed embarrassed as the others chuckled well spiritedly. Arriving at the library we set to work trying to find a way to annul the marriage without my head rolling. Twilight despite her loyalties agreed that forced marriage was wrong though I knew she was doing it more for Sky Cloud than for me. Either way as long as I didn't end up married to bat shit crazy cakes I was fine.

* * *

"Twilight took the time to explain the whole equestrian law system to me, how class systems worked and how stallions fitted into the society. I had up to this point only just skimmed the surface as Twilight enlightened me into the fucked up and corrupt world of Equestria.

Hours shot by as we relentlessly skimmed though tomb after tomb. Hope dwindled in my heart as I for the third time shut 'Equestria law and marriages'.

"AH HA!" Twilight cried marching over to our table as she slammed her book down. "I knew there was something I was missing, section A-12 page 451 paragraph 3, any male or female born of Equestria, that takes the virginity of a member of royalty out of wedlock, are given the choice to be subjected to either marriage or death," she started as we nodded in confusion. "Don't you see born of Equestria, VanNatta wasn't born here," she cried as a silence descended.

"YES, I don't have to raise her bastard of a child," I cried as the others stopped dead.

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!?" Sky Cloud screamed as the room fell into anarchy. The mares started shouting at me in droves the garbled mesh of half sentences, meaning little as I tried to make sense of their rambling. My eyes narrowed as Sky Cloud came too close, her threatening position making me uncomfortable as I backed away. "VanNatta when did this happen?" she cried as I sighed

"So pretty much as it turns out humans can impregnate Alicorns," I replied as Twilight collapsed her eye sullen as the others looked at each other uncomfortably. "Hey come on guys we won, I don't have to marry her," I un-enthusiastically cheered, all joy dying as twilight nervously licked her lips.

"VanNatta if the mare is pregnant then the rule is null and void for it says if the royal become pregnant outside of wedlock then the male responsible will take her hand in marriage, so it applies even to you, I am so sorry," she whispered as I stood there paralyzed. It was over I had lost, despite looking at every book in the library we had lost! I felt numb as grim realization set in. I was going to end up like my parents in a loveless marriage with a kid that I didn't even want. 'How did it come to this?'

The sober atmosphere so great, even left the famous party mare downtrodden.

"So that's it then," I dejectedly sighed realizing that we had lost as I slumped in my chair. Twilight nodded sullenly her hands clenching a letter in her hand as she reluctantly handed it over.

"From the princess Celestia," she muttered as I nodded. Tearing the seal I scanned over the letter as my mood darkened instantly. "Un-fucking believable," I growled furious as Sky Cloud snatched the letter from my hand.

"THOSE BASTARDS" she screamed her eyes on fire as she tore out the room. "THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT" she cried from hallway as she grabbed her boots. Realizing what she planned to do Rainbow Dash and me both tackled her to the ground, holding the mare still as she squirmed and cursed. Twilight levitated the crumpled letter over to her person.

Dear Twilight please pass this letter on to VanNatta as soon as possible:

To VanNatta,

As you already know, you are to be wed to my sister in exactly four months three days and six hours since the sending of this letter. Despite the fact you are to be wed to royalty, you will not be entitled to the status of prince nor any of the benefits that are allotted to somepony of such status. Instead you will act as a sperm donator- your job will be to please my sister as well as myself whenever requested. You will follow any orders given to you by ay upper ranked military staff, Princess Luna, or myself regardless of whether or not you want to do it or if it's a conflict of interest; I don't care. Your duties to her as both husband and father will be rigorous and extensive, but we will go over that in more detail at her baby shower two months from now. As of now you are now considered a member of this nation. As such you are expected to follow our law system and abide by our rules. Do not disappoint me VanNatta, for my patience is a luxury afforded to those given.

With Regards,

Princess Celestia, Goddess of the Sun.

"Holy crap she is actually a bigger bitch than my mom and that is saying something," I laughed incredulously at the audacity and sheer nerve that this mare dared to show. "I can't believe she is serious this is a fucking joke! How can she expect me to allow myself to be subjected to the unjust and plain sexist laws? I cannot and will not be subjected to this segregation, just because the two in charge are millenniums old backwards thinking sexists" I stated my eyes furrowed as I dared any of the mare's to speak out against me.

"VanNatta's that's treason you could be banished for that or worse hung. I understand that you are upset but stallions are fine with it. It doesn't do them any harm and I have yet to hear a single complaint," Twilight squealed as Applejack nodded smugly.

"I agree with Twi, ain't none stallions ever given any lip bout it," the redneck farmer stated as I groaned. They seemed to be missing the point of the whole thing as I considered smacking my head on a table.

"Because they are used to it! They have lived like this for centuries Christ probably millenniums so how could they know any better? Your male equivalents are treated like slaves. What kind of society that preaches love and tolerance is fine with "lower class stallions" being sold as slaves to rich and powerful mares? What kind of society can happily allow stallions to be beaten and raped with the attacker receiving no repercussions? This is not harmony, this is disharmony and I plan to change that," I snarled as Sky Cloud smiled proudly at me whilst half the room looked at me in horror.

"But that's crazy you can get yourself killed!" Twilight sputtered.

"Twilight I am not suggesting a revolt; more along the lines of discussing it with the princesses. Share with them how things work in my world, maybe get them to see the advantages of equality," I suggested easing the poor distressed mare as she settled down slightly.

Sadly though, in the end only Sky Cloud had my back, the other six either declaring neutrality or outright opposition to it. It was disheartening to see that even the so called Elements of Harmony were more than happy to support or abide by these segregated laws. It was even sadder that they truly seemed to believe that the ones who enforced these laws were kind, benevolent gods.

"Very well then I guess there is no point trying to convince the rest of you then?" I sighed standing up to leave as the Pegasi followed. Sky Cloud walked solemnly behind me the gentle crunch of leaf litter and branches producing a nice quick rhythm.

"Hmm I wonder," Sky spoke from behind next thing I knew a pair of hands wrapped around me.

"Wait wha, FUCKING HELL!" I cried as the space between land and my body were savagely severed. Next thing I knew I found myself on a strange white blanket. Sky Cloud still held on to me as I tried to assess the situation.

"It's okay I have you, you big wuss" she laughed as I felt my temper spike.

"Don't. Ever. Fucking do that again" I snapped as she recoiled slightly.

"Chill dude I just wanted to see if my theory was right" she spoke as she let go of me.

"And that would be?" I patronized as she snorted at my attitude.

"If you had the same abilities, as an Alicorn. Look if you can impregnate an Alicorn then I thought maybe you also had their traits. You know you can use magic, you are strong as hay and now we have confirmed that you can walk on clouds" she replied as I looked at the mare in surprise.

"Wow I am actually really impressed that you of all people were able to come to that conclusion, never mind come up with the theory" I laughed as she smacked me around the head chuckling as I gently grabbed at the what I presumed was cloud. With it being dark only the faint glow of the street lights below coupled with the moon, starved off the pitch blackness of night. I then decided to speak up.

"If you back out now I will think nothing less of you Sky. But know that I will not stop until all stallions stand beside mares as equals not servants" I informed her, making sure that she was prepared for the responsibility and risk. "Look I am not going to sugar-coat this; if they are prepared to kill me over having sex with an Alicorn, then openly opposing them will most likely result in the same consequences. You are truly with me and do at your core believe that stallions deserve rights then we can get to work but if you are only in it for the kicks then leave," finishing my speech I looked at my friend as she silently nodded.

"Hey how bad can it be? All we do is walk up to the princesses, tell her the deal then go home. It's not like we are making a resistance of some sort, right?" Sky laughed as I inwardly cringed. 'Worse than you could imagine if they are true tyrants' I mentally sighed at Sky's innocence. I hated to use her like this but I needed leverage. Having one of the elements would hopefully make Celestia think twice before immediately calling for our heads.

"VanNatta," Fluttershy cried her voice nearly lost over the roars of wind as she struggled to reach the cloud we took residence on. "Look, um I may not like what you are doing but if it will make your life easier and make Sky Cloud happier, count me in," she whispered nodding her head in self-assurance as I nodded.

"No matter what we have your back," Sky Cloud reminded me.

* * *

Two Months Later

Over the two months Sky Cloud grew on me as we spent more time than usual together planning ideas on how to raise awareness for male segregation without causing an uproar. There had of course been downs like when Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had spent two days trying to convince Twilight to give them a ticket to something called the grand galloping gala. Celestia had in the end gave the mare nine tickets to my shock as Sky Cloud, Spike and I were all given a ticket each. Spike was of course on board with my plan given that he was a dragon and suffered the same segregation as I did.

The little dragon despite only being a decade younger than Twilight still had the body of a child only coming up to my chest. He still had childish actions, held a very mature streak when counseling one of his friends.

The grand galloping gala was by the sound of it the last thing I wanted to attend as I had politely declined my ticket. The fucking fuss that they had caused until I said yes had left me with a severe headache and a hatred for the fuckin bitch fashion designer Rarity. The uppity bitch had of course caused the most hassle calling me "ungrateful" and a "ruffian". Apparently I should be honored that they would allow an "Animal" like me to attend such a prestige event.

"I can't believe that you guys are making me go to this thing" I grumbled adjusting the bowtie on my suit as Fluttershy sheepishly grinned. The girls were to say the less stunning each wearing a beautiful dress that showed off all the right curves and cleavage. Hell even the hick apple farmer was a sight but by far Sky Cloud stole the show wearing a beautiful white gown made her very form glow as I actually felt my mouth water at the mere sight of her.

All in all we were all smartly dressed as we, they spoke excitedly about the gala and their expectations. I could only wince as I realized how many of them would be in tears before the night was out. I made a mental note to keep an eye on them and prevent anything happening.

"Ready?" the beige mare whispered gently squeezing my hand affectionately as I smiled back.

"But of course," I replied mock arrogance, causing her to laugh as the carriage came to a halt. I looked at the fuming dragon sat next to me his face a sneer as Rarity harped on about meeting her prince charming. Did the thick bitch not realize that he was head over heels for her? Maybe she did and used his feelings to have him dig for her to find gems and any other menial task she needed.

Groaning, I jumped out the cart stretching my back as Twilight and Rarity gasped.

Fucking hell I got an ass like a Japanese flag," I grumbled my ass having fallen asleep as I stretched my legs. Passing mares stopped dead as they looked at me with disgust.

"I didn't realize you were allowed pets in the gala," One tittered as the other sneered at me.

"FUCK YO-ACK," I gagged as Rarity pulled me back laughing nervously as Twilight hastily placed her hand over my mouth

"You promised," Twilight hissed as I growled at her. "I didn't promise jack shit" I said, pushing her forcefully off of me as I rolled my eyes as I waited beside Sky Cloud. Reaching the entrance i could feel my body sweat as the merciless eyes of guards and guests eyed me up, some with disgust, other lust.

The hairs on the back of my head stood up as I shivered. I had only just got used to the miniscule crowds in Ponyville in comparison to the thousands of mare's currently surrounding me. The mane six as I had taken to calling them one for their vital roles in Equestria and two because it was a horse pun surrounded me forming a meat shield. I guessed they didn't want too many mares seeing me, 'so selfish to keep this gorgeous beast to themselves' I mentally chuckled as Sky Cloud held my hand.

I soon caught sight of the two princesses, Luna at this point looked heavily pregnant her stomach bulged as she greeted guests. Unlike Celestia however, she did a poor job of hiding her disdain for the guests. Hell the guests had the audacity to try and play rank, stating their name and wealth as if that mattered a flying fuck when comparing that to a celestial being that raised the sun. I was still iffy about the whole raising the sun and moon stuff it sounded like bullshit in my opinion.

The night blue Alicorns eyes caught mine as she studied me her eyes showing nothing as she studied me. A sneer slowly adorned her otherwise beautiful face as she gave me a death glare. Twilight nudged me as I went to flip her off. A jerk of the head reminded me of the power those two held. Grumbling, I bit my tongue as I passed the two Twilight stopping to talk to them as the others split up.

"Sky Cloud, hacido un largo tiempo sin verte amigo!" ("It's been a long day without you my friend") A mare shouted, waving at us as Sky Cloud gave a squeal of delight.

"Novia!" She cried as they embraced speaking in a language similar to Spanish, as I stood waiting for the mare to introduce me. I was slightly disheartened when I was ignored altogether. The two drifted over to a table continuing to chatter away.

"Bastard," I swore, my face twisted in disbelief as I was ditched. Reaching a table that came up to my chest I felt slightly silly, like a small child at a party as I grabbed a conveniently placed bottle of 'Maredelux' Champaign. The waitress came bristling over to me her face nervous as she tried to grab the bottle. Glowering at her, I gave her a well-placed smack on the ass and a polite fuck off to send her on her merry way.

The mare looked at me stunned a light blush accommodating her gray fur as I left. My small frame ducked and weaved in between the mass of babbling nitwits. There greedy self-centered goals clear, despite their pleasant and kind words to one another. Despite telling me to tell no one of my marriage to Luna, Celestia actually planned to announce it to the whole audience.

"You," A voice spat as I closed my eyes, fists clenching as I felt my temper flare. Princess Luna stood not two feet away from me sending me a glare comparable to a basilisk. Despite her bloated stomach she still held an air of power and respect. On a side not her curves were still very noticeable as were her firm breast.

"Come walk with us," She commanded, her eyes narrowing as I defiantly ignored her. "We said," she started, her hand crushing mine as I gave a startled gasp of pain. "Come. Walk. With us," she hissed, eyes glowing an intense white as I flinched at her gaze. I nearly let slip a cry for mercy, the mare regurgitating the horrible memories of my first day here. Nightmare Moon still plagued the very deepest and vulnerable parts of my sanity her cruel laughter the only thing I would hear at night. Her night black form many a nights brought me to tears as the night terrors she had caused left me a quivering mess.

This pony was not Nightmare Moon, her coat whilst border line black was a very dark navy blue her hair a far softer blue as she noticed me examining her.

"What!?" she snapped as I quickly tore my eyes to the ground, hoping that she did not lash out. Luckily for me she bit her tongue as I refused to answer her, wondering where she was leading me as we walked through the silent garden. We passed an ugly looking lawn ornament of some strange chimera its body in a dramatic pose.

After several tense minutes of silence, we finally came to a stop by a beautiful tree covering the small bench that rested beneath it. Sitting down the mare gave me a look of disgust before hesitantly offering me a seat.

"You know, when I first found out about… well this," she emphasized by pointing at her bulge. "We wanted to track thou down and make thou pay…" Luna spoke quietly as my temper began to flare.

"But then we realized something. Like us, thou were abused by the beast that had controlled me for a thousand years. We realized that whilst we may hate one another, we at least have suffered at the hands of the Nightmare. Thou see VanNatta…. we hated thou in fact, thou disgusted me. We saw thou as a small, frail colt that jumped at his own shadow; to think that we lost thy virginity to a weakling left us ashamed. But then we viewed thou's memories, what thou did and how thou did it, still astounds me. Despite the fact that she broke thou mentally then crushed thy small body… thou somehow survived. Thou crawled over ten miles to Ponyville with a body that was half broken," she paused as I tried to suppress my mirth at the strange way she was insulting me yet at the same time she was commending me.

"But know that we still hate thou. Thou are annoying whinny little colt of a stallion that clings to the 'poor me, I was raped' gag. Thou disgust me because despite thou's strength, thou are still a little foal," she growled as I snapped.

Standing up, I looked her straight in the eyes. "You know what, I was honestly contemplating that we might be able to get past the Nightmare Moon incident but you just blew that! How fucking dare you try and call me weak and pathetic!?" I seethed.

"Because of you, kind ponies like Sky Cloud and Fluttershy who have done nothing, but offer me their friendship and kindness instead received insults and fear from me. Because of you having a fucking tantrum that nearly killed everyone on this fucking planet, I'm the one that ended up being used for you to vent on. You are the weak one who gave into her petty jealously, so who are you to call me a colt when all that happened was a godly equivalent of a time out on the moon? I was in a coma for three weeks and have spent months crying myself to sleep, only to wake up screaming. I've been plagued by nothing more than nightmares… nightmares that take the piss out of having me relieve what you did to me! I developed Anxiety, Equinophobia and paranoia because of you… I was new to this world, scared, alone… cold. And you the first pony I met, raped and tortured me within an inch of my life and left me to die. You were welcomed back and thrown a fucking parade. I got the sympathy of two mares and a pat on the back from the doctors for surviving. Don't you fucking dare sit there and try and make me the weak one, YOU. DUMB. STUPID. COCKSUCKING CUNT. !" I finished, screaming my heart out as the mare sat there frozen.

"B-bastard, h-how dare thou. How dare thou speak to me like that!" she spluttered in confusion and rage as I glared at her.

"No! How dare you think you can try and place the blame on me for your mistakes! Grow the hell up and take some responsibility." I retorted, storming off as she cried out in protest. Quietly, I turned to face her only to feel confused by the rosy hue on her cheeks and how she tried to avoid eye contact.

"What?" I impatiently demanded as she mumbled something to quiet to hear as I stepped closer. "What?" annoyance was replaced by curiosity, as I approached Luna.

"Ca- up" She mumbled, my ears only catching half of what she said as I came face to face with her.

"I can't get up" Luna whispered her face exploding into a cherry red hue as I tried and failed to repress a laugh. Her humiliated glare only made me feel slightly bad for the pregnant mare as I reluctantly gave her a hand. With a strained grunt, I pulled the princess to her feet, her blush still present as she made a hasty retreat. By hasty retreat I mean she awkwardly waddled down the small hill back to the party as I laughed.

"Humility can be a bitch, eh Luna?" I chuckled to myself, following the fat mare back to the party.

The night was still young and I planned to enjoy it…


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so 10 followers 3 favorites so I'm gonna work on this story and I'm also officially announcing my intent to look for a co-writer for the later chapters you can PM me if your interested.

(Oh and a message to AntiVillain1 I know that you want Celestia and Luna dead but know that after you read this chapter there is one person you will want to add to that list)

(And Check Out my other stories The Power Of The Shadow and Love and Valor)

Now let us begin

A Shadow Of A Nightmare Production

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy..

* * *

I could only watch with pity as Twilight was desperately trying to talk to her mentor. Sadly, nobles kept interrupting with petty or inconsequential shit about how honored they were or what problems they had. Poor Twilight's once gleeful expression quickly morphed to one of boredom and sadness.

Luna fared no better as the ponies either looked down their noses at her or outright ignored her. Eventually, Twilight and Luna skulked away from Celestia, both realizing that it was pointless as they were both either ignored or bored to death with the visitor's accomplishments. The mares snickered quietly at the pregnant Alicorn gorging herself at the buffet table. The blue Alicorn eyes watered as I realized that the nobles were bullying her discreetly. Groaning, I realized what I was going to do despite my protests.

Gently clasping the blue Alicorns hand I led her away from the crowd down the stairs and outside as she surprisingly followed me without complaint. Reaching my target's stall I chucked a good handful of bits into the bucket as I grabbed an assortment of treats from the mare's cart.

I dragged the stupid bitch to a more quiet and peaceful spot away from the crowds as ponies starting to gather around the farmers stand.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as I shoved the pie into her hands.

"Just eat the fucking food and don't speak to me," I spat as she sneered in response. I actually choked when her sneer morphed into a moan as she tore into the pie. Her mouth was soon coated in a thick layer of jam and pastry as she happily devoured the snacks in front of her. God I hoped that Applejack didn't find out that I swiped the bits from some noble.

The stupid bitch had her coin purse near the bursting point on her hips no less, it had been an easy snatch.

It was funny, the annoying bitch that only hours ago I had been chewing out for being a coward was now getting my help. Twilight though to my gratitude had followed Luna and me outside to see what was going on. I took the mare aside, telling her that now would be a great opportunity to talk about astronomy or some bullshit with the fat bitch behind me. Twilight's eyes lit up as she excitedly struck up a conversation with the blue balloon.

I know that if Sky Cloud, Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash had caught me doing what I did, they would wonder why I even lifted a finger to help either of them. To be honest, no matter how much I despised someone, no matter how much of a bastard they are, I hated bullies even more. Those two were, despite their status and power, were most likely bullied a lot. It also would help me in gaining their favor which was another good reason for helping. If I could gain their trust, then I could use them eventually when I would openly demand rights for the stallions of Equestria. It may have been silly of me considering I wasn't good at politics, let alone debating, But I could not allow a place like this, with so much potential to be ruined by petty ignorance, racism and sexism.

With this in mind I decided that helping out the others could strongly benefit me in the long run. Rarity was in the process of sulking over a drooling retard of a stallion, playing who's the biggest whore with ten other males. It was kind of funny to watch the fashion bitch get worked up over not getting her prince charming. But as much as I wanted to happy slap the bitch and tell her to grow up I instead opted to silently watch and laugh at her misfortune.

* * *

Third Person

Sky Cloud hugged her friend one last time. "Te vere pronto?"

"Te lo prometo, mi amiga." Novia said with a smile, kissing her friend's cheek before curtsying and heading out on her way.

"It's been so long since I've seen her..." She murmured to herself, sitting down near a table as she caught one last glance of Novia's white-silver mane. "And she still reminds me so much of him... It's like talking to a carbon copy of him except as a girl," Sky Cloud sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to keep her feelings in cheek before feeling a soft, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Why hello there" the soft voice spoke as the startled mare squeaked. Turning around she smiled politely as the stallion flashed her a dazzling smile. "May I just say that you look absolutely stunning?" he complimented the mare as she awkwardly smiled at him.

"Um... thank you..?" Sky Cloud replied shyly as the stallion puffed out his chest.

"Prince Blueblood, nephew of Princesses Celestia," he pompously announced thrusting an arm around the mare as she tensed up. " Why don't we get more acquainted?" he grinned, his eyes silently undressing the poor mare as she pushed away.

Sky Cloud awkwardly shuffled away. "Can you please let me go? I have a colt friend." She explained quietly. The pastel white stallion snorted in disgust as he held her tighter.

"Come now, you should be honoured that I would allow you to join my herd," He spoke as he started to none to gently drag her out of the public eye.

"I don't want to join your herd, Prince Blueblood. I already have a colt friend who I love and could never bear the thought of cheating on him. I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate your feelings, but I... I need to go." She said politely as she tried to pull away with more force.

"Now listen here you bitch, you will do as you are told or I will force you!" He hissed, his face turning a blotchy red as he grabbed her forcefully by the neck.

Sky Cloud choked out a gasp as the stallion easily lifted her off the ground, staring angrily into her scared blue eyes. "Help!" She cried out. The stallion snarled, slamming his fist into her gut as she grunted. A couple of nearby stallions heard her cry, but cowered in fear at the idea of crossing paths with Prince Blueblood. Though he himself was a male, he had far more rights than most males and even mares given his royal status. No one would help the mare.

She slumped in his grip, eyes fluttering as everything became a dark blur. "... help" Sky Cloud whispered quietly. The pressure on her throat disappeared as the stallion recoiled crying out in pain.

* * *

First Person

"Get your fucking hands off of her, scum!" I snarled shoving the bastard down and bending down to pull the shaken mare to her feet as the stallion growled.

"How dare you attack me! Guards, arrest him!" he squealed indignity. I grinned, slowly twisting my neck as a sharp crack resounded. In mere seconds my hands slammed into his gut before delving an uppercut to his jaw. The stallion stumbled backwards as his horn glowed a bright yellow flames spewing from the tip as I nimbly dodged. Sadly a few loose strands licked at the sides of my right arm as I hissed in pain.

"I will have your head beast," he sneered as blood trickled from his mouth, his suit crumpled as his hair lay in a mess.

"I will kill you, you little fuck" I snapped as once again I sprang forward. Yelping the stallion teleported behind me his hand snaking out, as he put me in a choke hold. Growling, I slammed my elbow into his gut, forcing the wind out of him as I flung him over my shoulder. Getting on top of him, I took a sick delight in smashing his head down on the hard concrete as he cried out in pain. Blood splattered my form as the rapist to be gurgled on his own blood. my fist into his jaw once again sending teeth flying as guards started to swarm to the area.

I was yanked off the the little bitch as a guard helped the stallion to his feet.

"I want both of them hanged, but not before I have had my way with that slut," He roared as the guards nodded. I screamed in rage as I managed to break free of the hold the two guards had on me as I placed myself in front of the guards. Lightning danced up and down my arms as I snarled at them.

Fluttershy and the others rushed to the scene. Blood soaked me as I stood menacingly before the ponies. The looks of fear and uncertainty were apparent in everyone's faces even my friends as they nervously looked at me.

Celestia appeared at the back the crowd parting silently for her as her nephew continued to cry out for my head. She stopped her eyes glaring at me as I stepped forward matching her glare as others gasped.

"You attacked my nephew" she stated her nephew smirking as he cowered behind her.

"That little shit attacked my friend" I spat as my arm flare up the light blinding as pain set in.

"He is a prince" she declared as if that was a good enough excuse.

"He's a rapist" I retorted, caring little if I was upsetting the bitch as I was more than ready to fight her.

Sky Cloud shakily stood up, wrapping her arms around me as she buried her face in my shoulder. "P-please Vannatta... stop!" She begged, grunting slightly from the electricity. I gave her a gentle push moving her away from me and out of harms reach if one of the fuckheads decided to attack.

"Sister" Luna cried her form plowing through the crowd as they moved out the way in terror rather than respect. "I saw what our Nephew did and he was in the wrong. It would set a poor example to our subjects, for us to take sides solely because of blood. But I agree that the human needs to be punished. I would suggest the whip" she finished her eyes showing no emotion as Celestia nodded.

"You are right sister the whip is a great idea twenty lashes, each should suffice" she replied neutrally.

"NO, I will take all of them!" I declared the gasps of ponies resounding as Sky Cloud cried out in protest. "What do you say princess?" I replied giving her an arrogant smirk as her face twisted into a sneer.

Sky Cloud pulled him close. "No! Absolutely not! If anyone should be punished it's that brute!" She screamed. "He almost killed me because I wouldn't join his herd!" she cried as I gave her a quick cuddle.

"I want to kill him" she hissed quietly as I nodded

"Trust me I will kill him, but not now" I whispered my breath tickling her as her ear flickered. She looked at me with a look of sorrow as she sobbed. Fluttershy engulfed her in a hug her face streaming with tears as she watched me stand proud and fearless before solar tyrant.

"Sister the mare has done nothing to warrant a lashing I think we should accept the humans deal" she implored Celestia turning to look at her with a dangerous look, as the smaller sister retreated slight.

"Very well Luna I will be lenient , forty lashes will be given to the human at dawn" she announced showing a malicious smirk, as she escorted her badly beaten nephew away. The little bitch smirked at me as he eyed up Fluttershy and Sky Cloud with lust. I would kill him that was certain but when would be decided later.

Sky Cloud screamed out in protest as I was dragged away, Twilight and applejack holding Rainbow Dash back as she cried out in anger. Applejack gave me a look of sorrow as Sky Cloud continued to sob. Even Rarity was touched with my choice as she went to help Fluttershy control the distraught beige mare.

"Please he is just a foal" Fluttershy begged with the Luna as she ignored her pleas giving me a look of neutrality as I nodded. She was a piece of shit and I would have to begin with happily killed her along with the prince. By saving Sky Cloud as well as removing her punishment she had at least taken herself of the kill list.

"Good night" one of the guards laughed throwing me face first into a disgusting prison cell as I spat at one of them. The mare gave me a solid kick as I crashed against a wall.

"Maybe we should get some use out of him before the flogging" she whispered as the other laughed shaking her head as she dragged her comrade away. I was soon left alone to my thoughts. Realising that tomorrow was going to be a painful experience, I wanted to get as much sleep as possible as I settled down on the hard floor.

Sleep came graciously as my body numbed to the pain off the hard floor. My last thoughts were of the satisfaction of protecting my friends and kicking the shite out of a uppity prick, The people of Scotland would be proud!

* * *

"Drew Michael VanNatta" the officer before me barked her voice deep as I nodded. Why they needed me to give them my full name, when all I was getting was a flogging was beyond me.

"You have been charged with assaulting a prince and disrupting the peace. Your crime is punishable by death in most cases, but by the good will of the princesses you are sentenced to forty lashes" she finished, my head and hands were trapped in a pillory as the crowd around me booed and some even had the gall to throw shit at me.

"The girls stood at the front there faces grim as Sky Cloud sobbed quietly. The mare who read the charges nodded to another mare behind her as a soft click was heard.

"I would normally just use a standard whip but from what i have heard you are too tough for that. Instead I am going to use a toy that I have been dying to use," she cackled as she showed me the whip. My mouth went dry as I took in the monstrosity of a weapon. Pitch black, the weapon was lined with silver meat hook like spikes that glowed in the early sun as I gulped. the two princesses watched the affair from a balcony with the prince who to my delight had bandages and a very bruised face.

"I think that it is only fair that I get to use this toy for what you did" the mare hissed as I rolled my eyes

"Lets just get this over with cause after this when I recover I am going to murder that sick fuck Blueblood" I replied as the mare hissed at me. I was terrified and wanted nothing more than to plead for mercy. But I kept a stiff upper lip and bit my lip as I prepared.

"The charged will now receive his punishment of forty lashes" the more announced as a hushed silence fell over the stadium. The world around me went deathly quiet, the ponies watched smiles as I waited, time moving agonizingly slow as I closed my eyes. My shirt was torn in half as the cold nip of an autumn breeze struck my now bare back.

CRACK

"1"

I gritted my teeth as pain exploded up the upper half of my back my hands jerking violently as I was given little time to recover before the whip struck again. there was a brief pause before it struck. My back shivered violently as the whip got lodged in my back the more tore it free.

"two"

CRACK

Only three into it and already tears sprung from my eyes as I muffled only a small whimper. the whip came down again and again as tears sprung down my check dripping to the ground as the pain blinded me. Warm liquid poured down my back as I begged for the pain to end. Sky Cloud screamed for it to stop as Fluttershy muffled her cries with her mouth holding her close as ponies cheered at my pain.

CRACK

"ten"

CRACK

"eleven"

By this point my back was on fire as It felt like liquid fire had replaced my blood. Red encased my vision as I tried to stay conscious if I fainted they woke me up and restarted.(Every time they would wake me up though I would spit in their faces out of defiance) I had bitten deep into my lip half way through the 14th hit as blood pooled in my mouth as I gagged on my own blood. My teeth creaked as I clenched with enough force to crack bone trying to somehow allot the pain if only slightly.

CRACK

"Twenty two"

"YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL!" I screamed but yet at this point I could no longer describe the pain and do it justice as I screamed in pain as the crowd roaring in approval (and in anger at my defiance) as my pain sent them into a blood frenzy. They cried out for the mare holding the whip to hit harder or target a specific part of my back, as the mare drank in the crowds enthusiasm like a monstrous, twisted mosquito. my body was growing numb and was relieving the pain of the whip (But only just slightly). My body was shaking violently as every crack sent me deeper into the coils of insanity. But yet I kept telling the bitch to hit harder…

"Thirty three"

CRACK

"Thirty four"

I had long since lost the ability to coherently think or rationalize as all I could do was scream and laugh insanely as the whip came down again and again until suddenly it stopped.

Sky Cloud tore towards the stage as I tried to warn her protect her from the horrors of the whip as I feel to the ground. The others quickly joined her side as I continued to try and warn them of the whip that would soon strike them.

"Vannatta its over you survived" she sobbed, my mind unable to comprehend her words as I continued to flail about my mouth opened in a silent scream. The word pain was all my lips could mime as the light of day faded I fell into a blissful state of unconscious.

Not even my dreams were safe from the agony as I was plagued by the excruciating torture of the whip as faceless crowds laughed at my suffering and strife.

* * *

Third person

"Let this be a lesson to any that would challenge a prince's command" Blueblood pompously stated as he retreated from the balcony a smug grin on his face as he pictured himself breaking the two mares that dared to care for the beast. He would have his men track down the two and kill the beast and bring the two to him.

"Life is good" he chuckled as Celestia looked at the stallion with disdain. She had needed to set an example for the crowd. So why not do it with the human as she needed her little ponies to remember their place in society especially the stallions.

Luna looked at the pitiful sight with a mixture of feelings, respect and fear for the human for taking a lashing that would have killed anything else, admiration for him defending his mate and lastly lust for the sheer will and powerand defiance he displayed both at the gala and at the stands.

"He survived thank Faust" Luna smiled relived, gently caressing her stomach gently as the unborn foal responded to his mothers touch by kicking.

Down at the stands Sky Cloud sobbed as she clutched the comatosed human. Rainbow Dash having been sent to get a medic Fluttershy used her jumper to steam the torrents of blood that ran down the young man's back. His back was a mess with bits of bone visible to the naked eye as pieces of flesh and muscle lay scattered around the blood covered stone.

Twilight was pouring every bit of magic she had trying to keep the human from bleeding out as she cursed the mare for using such a cruel weapon on the human. The whip had been designed to prevent the use of pain numbing potions and spells as well as scar removal. She could just heal the worse of the damage and no more suffice to say the human would bare scars for the rest of his life.

"They will pay" Sky Cloud snarled her face alight as a dark aura surrounded her person.

Rainbow Dash had returned with a medic and was livid. she had always been slightly brash but now she knew that joining Vannatta's side would be a good decision. Those princesses were monsters, she now understood why Twilight got so worked up about disappointing them.

"Monsters" Dash whispered as the mare who had committed the atrocity stood laughing from across the court. all she knew was that Princess Celestia would pay for what she did. Her sister was less guilty but in no way innocent.

The medics dragged the limp form of the human away as the rainbow mare fumed silently.

* * *

You will always lose," Nightmare Moon smirked as I was thrown against a stone wall. Growling I looked up at the nightmare as she smugly strutted over to my beaten form. The high click of heels striking the stone tiles as I prepared myself.

CRACK

In a flash of lightning the figure of Nightmare Moon disintegrated as the familiar form of Princess Luna materialized behind the beast. Her hair swayed gently in the dim room as I looked at her in confusion and fear.

"Greetings Vannatta," she smiled, offering me a hand as I hesitantly took it. The scene of the castle slowly dematerialized as we were left floating in space. My eyes looked on in wonder as I found myself above Equestria. Looking down I could not help but marvel at its beauty as Luna stood silently beside me.

"It's stunning…" I replied looking at it with childish wonder as the more silently nodded.

"The dream world has always been one of my favorite places to go when stressed," she replied nodding to me as my eyes started to narrow. "I am guessing that you are wondering how I am here and more to the point why I am here?" she noted as I gave a stiff nod.

"That would be great to know, thank you very much," I replied as she chuckled quietly.

"You see Vannatta, you are in a coma and have been for countless weeks now. Your friends have grown more and more worried at the lack of progress in your natural ability to heal. That is of no surprise to me given how close to Death's doorstep you were after the… events that lead to your current predicament. The only thing that kept you alive were blood replenishing potions along with the magical combined efforts of Twilight and thyself…" She took a step closer to me, her hand shakily reaching up to my cheek as I stared at her expressionlessly.

Gently, she rubbed my cheek, her eyes closing as I subconsciously leaned into her warm touch. "I'm… I'm sorry for what happened to you, Vannatta… despite our less than friendly demeanor at times, I never wanted you to suffer through that…" Luna confessed quietly as she looked me straight in the eye.

I pulled away from her touch, eyes narrowing at her. "That's kind of hypocritical considering you chose the punishment" I sneered as she grimaced.

Luna bit her lip as she silently pleaded to me with her eyes. "I… I honestly though that Celestia would only use the standard whip. The Black Rose whip was banned from practice long before I was even banished. It is a horrible device that even my alter ego took fun in using on those who defied her. Whilst the damage can be healed, the pain that it causes can affect the victim for months. No amount of numbing potions or spells can negate the effects of Black Rose," She explained evenly, sighing quietly at the end.

My fist clenched as I tried to think through my frustration. "Don't worry about me, Princess… it's just… this has to end!" I snapped as she paused, looking at me in confusion as I looked at her seriously. "The segregation towards stallions cannot be allowed to continue. I am but a small example of what others of my gender face every day for the past millennium. Surely even you understand the feeling of always being lesser to someone else," I whispered the last part as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What? How dare you! How dare you try to even insinuate that I would try to usurp my sister!? I should kill thy for that!" She growled, reverting back to the old English as I held my hands up defensively.

"No! That's not what I mean at all! What I'm trying to say is that you should convince your sister to allow stallions more rights, to no longer be subjected to the cruelty of mares through tortures, slavery, amongst the many other… disgusting things they do. Please, I understand that the last thing you'd want to do is waltz up there to the throne and demand for the rights of many… I may not be too… fond of you, I need your help if I want to accomplish this. Please, Princess Luna, if not for me, at least do this for our son," I pleaded as Luna stood there quietly.

"He will be royalty, he would be fine," She replied softly as I gave her a sad smile and shook my head.

"That may be true, but do you really want another Blueblood on our hands?" I inquired as she grimaced at the thought of the disgusting stallion.

"N-no, of course not…" she whispered as I nodded in satisfaction.

"I am not asking you to betray your sister, so please don't mention this to her. I need to research heavily into the whole affair before I even consider asking her, otherwise she will destroy me with knowledge and experience," I pleaded, licking my lips nervously as Luna gave me a hard look.

Her expression softened. "Very well Vannatta, I will hold my tongue for the mean time, but hear me now if you so much as hint at trying to hurt my subjects or my sister… I will destroy you, first physically, and then mentally," she snarled as I nodded in agreement.

"It's a deal then," I smiled, holding my hand out as she hesitantly shook hands with me.

Nothing else was said as everything slowly faded to nothing.

* * *

"Uh," I groaned as I licked my dry lips, blearily wiping away the sleep from my eyes as a yawn escaped. Muted popping resounded around my body as my joints popped painfully back into place, a pathetic whimper scratching at my throat. Pain suddenly radiated from my back as I cried into the pillow beneath me, waiting for the pain to die down.

"Va-Vannatta," A voice whispered as I realized I was not alone in bed. Looking up, I genuinely smiled as my favorite red haired mare gently embraced me.

"Sky Cloud," I croaked out weakly as I nuzzled into her chest, not caring that I was rubbing face against her breasts. I was honestly just glad that she was okay.

"Did that bastard try anything?" I rasped as the mare shifted herself so I was resting on top of her soft body.

Sky Cloud sighed and shook her head. "After what happened? No, not at all, but I've been hearing rumors that he plans to "add" Fluttershy and I to his harem. I… I don't like the sound of this at all and I feel like we're all in danger…" She whispered worriedly.

I kissed her softly on the nose and held onto her as deep, painful coughs wracked my body as I struggled to breathe. It hurt so much to do anything, but it was worth it to see her unharmed. "I-it's… nothing… that bastard ain't gonna come near us if he… knows what's good for him." I rasped.

Arguing just outside the room caught our attention. From what I could make out, it sounded like Twilight and that cunt, Princess Celestia.

"Princess you are being unfair! Please listen to me, you can't d—" I heard Twilight shout defensively before being interrupted.

"SILENCE! You will remember your place Twilight Sparkle. He is as of now my sister's responsibility and property!" Celestia barked as Sky Cloud's eyes widened in horror. Princess Celestia marched into the room, her face adorning a soft, patient smile as she looked at me.

"Ah, it's good to see that you are awake," She smiled as her hand all too suggestively slid across my leg. Sky Cloud laid me down on the bed before getting up, a soft growl in back of her throat as she attempted to confront the princess. Quickly, I grabbed her hand and shook my head, watching as her temper deflated into sorrow and bitterness.

Princess Celestia seemed to act as though nothing happened at all. "While I'm glad to see that you are awake and would certainly love to let you properly recover, you are as of now need to see my sister. She is entering her final month of pregnancy and requires a stallion's help." If the twisted grin plastered on her face was anything to go by, I knew I wasn't going to like this at all.

Before Sky Cloud could even voice her opinion, she had been escorted out of the room none to gently by the guards as she struggled against their hold, glaring daggers at the princess the entire way. Eventually, her voice died down as they took her away; leaving me alone with the all-powerful sun god.

"But of course were you to comply with me and serve your princess and mate, I could see to it that Blueblood does not touch a hair on Sky Cloud's head," she replied as I gasped, looking at her in horror.

"Blackmail? Really princess Celestia? I expected better of you," I croaked as she smiled gently unperturbed by my accusation.

"I mean no such thing. I mean that we would offer you both a room here in the castle should you agree to do as you're told and see to my sister's needs and be of good company," She finished as I weighed my options. In my current condition, there was no way I could really leave the castle. Personally, I'd rather tell her to go fuck herself, but I cared about Sky Cloud's safety first and foremost so I nodded stiffly.

"When do I begin?" I questioned as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Your majesty?" I growled as she smiled pleasantly.

"Now," she smiled sweetly as she pulled me to my feet. Agony washed over me as a deep bout of nausea, pain and heat sent my head spinning as I stumbled forth and collapsed against the mare; my hands groping her large ass. She blushed softly before smirking cruelly.

"You only just got the job, and already you plan to cheat on my sister with me no less," She cooed teasingly as she grabbed me, her horn glowing brightly as the feeling of air sickness struck me.

"Wha, where the fuck are we?" I demanded as the mare clicked her fingers a light yellow barrier surrounding the room as I gulped.

"Time for a bit of fun," she smirked as I gasped.

* * *

I clenched a pillow close to my chest as the mare beside me sighed in relief, eying me up and down as I shivered. My body quivered as I tried to contain the pain, disgust and humiliation that I had just incurred.

"Damn you are good," she chuckled, her arm roughly wrapping me in a hug as I tried to push her away. "Our deal is finalized, serve Luna and we will give you and Sky Cloud protection from anypony," she cruelly offered as I moaned weakly in response.

My body was screaming as I tried to move away. I was trapped, too fatigued to move as my pelvis throbbed from the weight of the far larger mare.

"Vannatta did that bitch hurt you?" she growled as her nostrils flared. I silently thanked Celestia for letting me have a shower before leaving. I could only collapse against Sky Cloud from sheer exhaustion as she cried out in surprise, dropping to the floor as she supported me.

"It hurts," I whimpered as the mare held me, my body shaking as I cried into her shoulder. She hummed softly gently as I poured out my grief and frustration. "I c-can't let this happen to… anyone else. I will bring change… even if it kills me," I whispered venomously between sobs as the mare picked me up, escorting me to a vacant guest room as she gently laid me down. I should not have been allowed out of hospital but Celestia had forced the doctors to eject me. That by itself put a damper on my recovery rate if the mere act of standing hurting beyond all belief was of any proof. My paranoia was absolutely nerve wracking as thoughts of her wanting me weak to further push me around haunted my mind.

I steadied my breathing, cuddling against the Pegasus as she gently wrapped her wings around me. "Sky Cloud, I need to train. I can't do anything at the moment, but as soon as I'm better I have to start training both physically and mentally. I was too rash and could have gotten you killed with my actions. I need to learn to control my magic as well. The lightning that I have is good, but I don't have any control over it apart from when I'm stressed and even then it's still unstable. If I get into a fight I can't just rely on my strength and dodgy magic, I need to be in control and have a backup plan," I rasped, my throat sore from talking.

"Vannatta, I can teach you how to wield a sword as well as some martial arts, but if you truly want to be a good warrior, you need balance, sweetie. Mental, physical, and spiritual balance are the three most important things for a good warrior. Without them, they're just a savage running about on their luck. " Sky Cloud explained calmly.

I nodded and kissed her cheek to which she nuzzled me in return.

"Okay, but just so you know, I plan on sulking first," I smiled, trying to hide the numbness and disgust I felt at myself as Celestia's moans plagued my thoughts. The mare had enjoyed raping me way too much as well as trying to make out that it was consensual. I knew that this would not be the last time I ended up in her bed but for the assured safety of Sky Cloud I would pay it.

It had been horrible and I had felt severely violated as well as suffered a major anxiety attack, but it was not nearly as bad as Nightmare Moon had been. Don't get me wrong I will most likely have nasty nightmares about this as well as mental problems but hopefully I would learn to deal with it at least until I could gain enough support and backing to tie the bitches hands.

I honestly would take no greater pleasure than to wrap my hands around her throat and experience the pleasure of seeing her choke. To watch as her eyes dulled as life left her body her twitching form going still as I stood triumphantly over her wicked form. But for the moment I can only dream.

Sky Cloud nuzzled up to me as I sighed, my usual tense reaction to physical contact none existent when around her. With the threat of becoming the white Alicorn's fuck toy looking like a strong possibility, I at least could rely on Sky Cloud for support even if she had no idea of deal I had made with the devil for her safety.

Recovery for me was agonizingly slow both time wise and pain. The only thing that made it bearable was Luna volunteering to tutor me in both the history of Equestria but modern politics on her part.

* * *

"Vannatta glad you could join us," Luna smiled as she welcomed me inside I found myself nervously entering as the giddy mare made me uncomfortable. "Please make yourself at home," she smiled as I took a seat my hands coming to rest on the large table as the more sat across from me.

"Now I understand that you wanted to learn about the history of Equestria as well as the reason behind the lack of stallions. I am sure that Twilight filled you in on the watered down version where the three tribes united under the unity of friendship" she questioned as I gave a swift nod.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything," replied looking at the mare as she smiled.

"Well young Vannatta, you see this is not the first time that our kind has met. Back before the events leading to hearth's warming eve, there ruled a tyrant far worse than any that had ever come before or have come since. His name was Tirek; you see Tirek had fallen in love with a pretty earth pony that lived close to his castle. But sadly when he went to confess his love he was distraught to see that she had already found a mate. In a fit of rage he used his demonic power to place a crippling spell on all pony kind. The spell caused the chances of a male foal being born to be significantly less than a filly. Sadly we lived in an era where the life expectancy of our race was rather small. Sadly more stallions were dying than being born. "

"Luckily for us a hero came forth a human with incredible raw magic and in one final battle struck down the centaur. Tirek was banished to the deepest levels of Tartarus never to return. With his work done the human simply vanished becoming nothing more than myth," taking a pause she looked at me with pained eyes as I nodded for her to continue.

"Sadly, with Tirek's defeat his general, a revered necromancer named Grogar, declared war on us hoping to gain an easy victory over a half starved nation. Our already battered race was once again tested. During this time the stallion population was less than thirty percent of the overall population. Many mares that had only served as mere housewives or at the most low ranking grunts now found themselves in high places of power.

We barely managed to defeat the mad ram in which the elements of harmony were first used. The elements were said to have been a gift left behind by the hero stored for safekeeping in case they were ever required. At the end of the war our population which had once been in the millions, had now been whittled down to a measly two hundred thousand. Sadly with there no time to work on Tirek's curse, it mutated becoming genetic and by a large extent irreversible.

By this point we were a dying race as well as at war with one another. When Ram perished many of his unholy troops were still active. Our crops were ravaged by Windigos, whilst our people were picked off by dragons and the unholy beasts that roamed, raping the once bountiful land," she gave me an uneasy look as I took this time to ask a question.

"So how did the pony species survive?" I asked bristling with curiosity as she gave me a gentle smile

"If there was one thing about us was that we were stubborn. With ponies numbers dwindling by day we were forced to evacuate our home. We sailed overseas losing many to the elements as well as to predators and even gryphons. Finally we arrived in Equestria a place untouched by the evils of Tirek or Grogar. We thought that we had finally found a place where we could recover and thrive. Sadly though, conflicts of interest sparked up again as each race wanted to claim superiority over the others. Sadly, like sharks to blood, the Windigos quickly followed the negative and feelings of hate. It was at this time that our species were forced to unite not out of friendship but desperation as we risked losing the few stallions and colts remaining." Luna bowed her head respectfully, in memory of those who died I guess.

"At this time my sister and I were still living in the woods with our mother. For you see Alicorns were once a powerful race but like the common ponies we too were no match for Tirek who targeted us first when he first came to power. Our mother fled with us whom were only fillies at the time and retreated to the Everfree Forest. Growing up was not fun as we lived little more than the poorest of peasants living off the land and what our measly collection of animals could provide. The forest was no cake walk, infested with everything from minor demons to the dreaded basilisks as well as shades. There were many close calls where my own stubborn pride nearly got me killed were it not for mother. Unknown to us that the ponies had finally defeated Tirek as well as found peace here in Equestria," taking a moment to collect her thoughts I quickly jumped in with a stream of questions.

"If you were living in peace then how did Stallions end up with the shit end of the stick?" I demanded as she grimaced at the disgusting analogy.

She shook her head and continued. "I will get to that in a minute, you see tragedy struck me and my sister when our mother was ambushed and subsequently killed by a large concentration of demons. Barely out of our teen years, we were forced to leave the forest and our home. We were greeted by the sights of ponies living oppressed under the fallen alicorn known as Titus. After discovering the true meaning of friendship, were we able to locate and harness the elements of harmony and confront the tyrant."

Luna rubbed her stomach gently as I saw it stretch slightly from the foal's kicking. "The battle was fierce and we lost many soldiers against his army of frost giants and shades. Despite our humble upbringing we were still young. Once we learned that we on our own could move the sun and the moon without the other ponies we grew arrogant as well as nasty. The population of ponies had started to recover but sadly stallions found themselves slightly under mares when it came to rights. They could not join the army and were not allowed to do anything that put pressure on them,"

I sighed, shaking my head at the unfair treatment despite some of the necessity behind it.

"We at the time treated them like fragile foals for fear that we would lose them and doom our race. The true inequality came when Queen Umbra rose to power. Usurping my niece's parents, she brutally slaughtered them, before declaring war on us. At the time we had all but exhausted ourselves with overseeing the construction of the original castle in Everfree Forest. We also had to deal with the extermination of all evil creatures that resided within Everfree,"

"Because of Queen Umbra, we lost our largest population of stallions whom resided in the crystal empire. This enraged my sister and in a moment of rage, she forbid stallions to vote and even deducted their rights. As a consequence this allowed mares to exploit the many loopholes in the law to sell buy, rape as well as torture stallions," She explained with a grim expression.

"Queen Umbra sounds like a total fucking nob. Killing stallions when she was more than aware of the issue that had been plaguing the land?" I face palmed at the stupidity of the supposed queen.

Luna merely ignored me before continuing. "Queen Umbra was soon banished but sadly not before she had sowed the seeds of doubt in me. I grew jealous when my sister was always being praised as the savior of Equestria whilst I was given little more than a glance over the shoulder. Due to my guards being made up of a new species nicknamed bat ponies it meant that I became more nocturnal due to my duties. This caused ponies to fear me as well as portray me as a monster. Assassination attempts were even made on me, which in my state did nothing to help me. More and more I started to speculate that it was my own sister. "

Her eyes misted over, her lower lip quivering as she continued. "I became so bitter and twisted that one day I snapped, blasting the castle in two before declaring all-out war on my sister. I had of course in my foolishness declared that any stallion that fought for me or joined my cause would be awarded equal rights. My own petty grudge nearly brought my species like so many times before to extinction. Our battles crossed all of Equestria and the death toll was sickening,"

"Finally my sister and a small group of friends faced me down, only for me to slaughter them leaving the two of us alone. I never expected my sister to be able to wield all six elements at once and in my maddened state I failed to notice until it was too late for me. In the end the rules of stallion oppression never ended for fear that they would be more vulnerable to the world when we are still in dire need of a constant supply of stallions to keep our species going,"

Luckily, a scientist apparently found ways for two mares to produce offspring though genetics and manipulation of the mare pheromones. This allowed us to merge two eggs with the only downside being that they could only produce a filly" Sighing the mare took a deep breath, her long history lesson finished as I made sure to note down every crucial part of the story. I was left with many unanswered questions, like why didn't they isolate the Y chromosome, or why they didn't revert the laws now."

"I understand that you are frustrated but you must see that the "sexism" as you call it that you see was done out of need rather than spite it was spiteful ponies that made it spiteful." She spoke up as I nodded.

"But that can't be allowed to continue there is no longer a need for the silly laws" I stated as she gave a soft smile.

"I know but remember that if you are as determined as you seem to want to change Equestria it's the nobles you have to win over not us," she laughed as I sighed slouching as she smacked me.

"No slouching," she growled as I groaned. Sadly for me, my next task was fencing and sword practice with Sky Cloud.

"Yield!" Sky Cloud barked, her blade at my throat as I instantly dropped mine while sweat dripped down my face. Her serious demeanor did not once break as she pushed me back, kicking the blade towards me as I growled at her. Never did I think I would hate her as much as I did as she mercilessly thrashed me over and over again.

"Bien... muy bien... You're anger keeps you motivated, but don't let that blind you, Vannatta," She warned, putting one arm behind her back as she poised her sword towards me.

Gripping my blade I slowly circled her, my smaller size and speed being my only advantage against her patience, skill, and reach. I experimentally jabbed at her side, the mare effortlessly deflecting it as she jumped at me. Quickly, I rolled to the ground my back exploding in pain as I dropped my blade and writhed in agony. Blood dripped from my mouth as I wheezed loudly for air. Sky Cloud looked at me with sorrow as I shakily got to my feet. Shakily gripping the sword in my hand I nodded for her to continue.

Sky Cloud eyed me up before sheathing her sword and walking towards me, holding me up gently as she sheathed my sword for me. "H-hey... I can still... fight!" I complained weakly. I took a half assed swing before collapsing gasping for air as the Sky Cloud shook her head.

She smiled softly, leaning down and kissing my forehead as she picked me up, holding me close to her chest as she brought me to Luna's private chambers to be attended to by her doctors.

"I would have won that fight, you were just scared of arse kicking techniques," I mumbled as the mare laughed.

"Yes because the swinging your sword wildly method or the rolling on the ground in agony worked so well," she replied sarcastically as I playfully swatted her nose.

"You didn't do too badly though," she complimented as Luna watched us with a neutral expression. Luna had only agreed to help us out because she felt guilt for my horrendous injuries and as a way of paying us back for being her personal servants. Though we really didn't have to do anything. Luna had given Sky Cloud permission to train me as well as look after me.

"Place him on the bed," Luna sighed as the doctors swarmed around me checking my vitals as I groaned exasperatedly. The procedure was as follows give me a couple of hours of rest, make sure I was alright before slapping me on the arse and sending me on my way.

"Jesus! I told you I was okay!" I shouted at the persistent mare as she continued to fuss over me.

"Coughing up blood is not okay, you idiot," she spat as I huffed ignoring her as she muttered behind me.

"Vannatta you keep losing control, you have to keep focused otherwise you put us all at risk. Stop being so impulsive and FOCUS!" Twilight groaned as for the eighteenth time I failed to properly levitate the stupid apple in front of me.

"Its fucking hard," I bitched growing more frustrated as for the past week I had tried and failed to make any progress. I had actually learned how to do things like summon weak spouts of fire and how to use my lightning without singing my arm off but actually using them for combat was out the question. I was too weak magically, as well as inexperienced to use anything I had learned yet. Twilight despite her impatience had been a good teacher as well as company for when Sky Cloud was seeing to Luna. The beige mare had been less than pleased to hear the deal and Fluttershy had been heartbroken, but the two had in the end if not grudgingly accepted that Sky Cloud and I were practically maids.

Despite my many failures, it had come as a good humbling experience. Sky Cloud explained to me that the reason she had lost the fight with Gilda, was a mixture of the gryphon attacking from behind as well as her being slightly rusty. I had of course laughed at this finding it funny that a so called soldier of her country hated seeing blood and was naturally gentle. Together the three mares were slowly shaping me into what I wanted to achieve. If I wanted to survive I needed to swallow my pride and do what it took to get me closer to my goal. If that meant getting the shit kicked out of me by Sky Cloud, criticized by Twilight or pleasing Princess Luna in exchange for knowledge then that was fine with me. Though so far only Celestia had asked me to please her.

Sky Cloud, as expected, had found out about this and was livid. In fact, I honestly didn't think that restraining her was going to work this time as she screamed for the bitch's blood. For now I was repressing a lot of my grief, hatred and self-pity, focusing on learning was a good distraction. Sadly though, not even that could stop the night terrors that plagued me. I had moments every now and again when I would revert to my vicious untrusting self. More than once I had nearly reduced Sky Cloud to tears because of Celestia's disgusting demands.

As strange as it was Luna, Sky Cloud and Twilight had helped me to calm all my emotions. I did not hate the ponies of Equestria, it would be like hating a dog for chewing on your phone. They honestly did not know any better. So instead of screaming, kicking and trying to kill people I decided to do it like a civilized human being. I would instead gain popularity with the nobles be it though charm or sex I didn't know yet. I could not deny that I would like nothing more than to go on a killing spree but that would be counterproductive as well as retarded.

I was slightly repulsed with myself to so easily use my body to get power. Sadly I saw no other option, that didn't lead straight to a revolt and the deaths of innocents. So for the meantime I would continue to stay in the princesses good books until I was ready to strike. It was a shit choice but hey, I chose to take on the burden of trying to change the equality rights and laws. Maybe I was being dramatic or even pretentious believing that I could change a millennium of social norms, rights and laws, but I had to try if not for them then for myself at least.

But I could not help but wonder why I was bothering, why I did not hate the princesses or specifically Princess Celestia. It was definitely not Stockholm syndrome with Celestia; I was stronger than that. She never beat or humiliated me, she just grabbed me, shagged me, then swatted my arse and sent me packing. It was still degrading to be used like a fuck toy and honestly if I found her on fire in a bathroom, I would piss in the sink instead.

Luna, I was completely confused by. She could go from being quite pleasant to die hard bitch. Then again being nearly nine months pregnant will do that to you. We had actually to my surprise talked about the child, a thing I never thought in a million years we would do. I had no plan of kissing up to her and helping her raise the child, but it was at least entertaining to talk about the child whom she wanted to name Isaac. The name apparently was what her mother had planned call her if she had been born a colt.

"Focus," Twilight barked swatting me over the head as I groaned in annoyance. It was hard to focus when I was to be wed to Luna in a month and her child was expected to be here any time from next week to the next two months. Since humans and pony birth cycles were different we were iffy.

My hands started to glow a soft blue as I focused solely on the apple in front of me. To my delight the small fruit started to lazily float coming closer to me inch by inch as beads of sweat ran down my brow. Just as I was about to grab it my magic flickered before dying.

"Well done Vannatta that was much better this time," she smiled, patting me on the head as she had forced me to read through several chapters of the theory behind the spells as well as magic and its core roots. Both books were incredibly dull, but it had finally paid off.

"That was fucking hell," I grunted flopping down face first on the bed as Sky Cloud chuckled pausing to place her book to the side as she dragged me to her. Clad only in pajama bottoms she left her chest bare as I shivered. Her fur felt amazing as I cuddled into her my body stiff as she gently massaged my back. Her breast were also put to use as they rubbed up and down my heavily scarred back as I gave a moan.

"Relax, you are doing well, you just have to calm down and not push yourself so hard. Your sword play has definitely gotten better from when we started. If given enough time, honey, I'm a hundred percent confident you'll get this down in no time," She said with a soft smile, her words of encouragement boosting my moral as I rested my head in the crook of her neck.

Third Person

Blueblood walked down the large castle halls with his pompous head held high in the air as he walked to his room after a wonderful dinner with his aunts.

He smirked as his mind drifted back to the ugly peasant who had dared try and keep him from what he wanted. He let out a chuckle as he recalled the pained screams the scum let out as he was lashed for his insolence. Personally, he thought wasn't enough, one-hundred would have sufficed, although even he had limits when it came to his aunties.

Blueblood smirked as he thought back to the two worthless mares the stallion had tried to shield, and let out a low hiss at his lost chance. But it didn't matter, for he had men looking for them, and he had also given out orders to kill that worthless colt should they find him. He would get those mares, and he would break them. He would rut them like the animals they were until they would hang off his elbows, and then sat off with the rest of the common filth.

The narcissistic prince stopped his inner monologue as he reached his room. He confidently walked into the room, ignoring the two guards that stood by his door. His room reeked of his standing over the trash, a large king sized bed sat at the end of his room with his oh so "beautiful" portrait of himself hanging above the bed. Walking into the bathroom, he opened the cabinet before sliding back a wooden panel, revealing a set of vials. Carefully, he plucked one of them and smirked before setting it down on the sink. He got into his favorite bath-robe and went back into his bedroom, laying down on his bed as he allowed the blankets and pillows to comfortably adjust to him as he sighed contentedly.

he would have to thank that mare at the black market for the precious vile of Love poison that was now securely clasped in his hand.

"Soon… very soon you'll have what's coming to you… human…" Blueblood whispered tiredly before laying his head down on his pillow and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A Shadow Of A Nightmare Production

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy...

* * *

"AGAIN" Sky Cloud barked her blade leaving my throat as I retrieved my sword my eyes narrowed as I silently watched her. My blade scraped the ground as I predatorily circled her, a smug smile adorned her face. She watched me with intent, her eyes her focus never wavering as I fainted left and right occasionally to try and throw her off. Finally I struck my blade glazing her side as she instinctively rolled to the side slashing at my chest as I leapt back. Using the awkwardness of my retreat she nimbly darted forward her blade jabbing at my throat as I stumbled. Using momentum I was sent sprawling as her leg lashed out striking me in the stomach.

I ducked and rolled backwards my head slapping against the hard concrete as i shakily jumped to my feet. Once again the cat and mouse game played out as we circled like sharks. This time around Sky Cloud struck first going for a quick, swift kill. In a burst of adrenaline my knee came up striking her in the stomach as my sword smacked her upside the head, momentarily dazed I took that moment to place my sword at her throat.

From there Sky Cloud got dirty, the pony pride had been wounded and in turn she planned to repay the favor. Whenever we were in close quarters she never failed to press her breasts against me or straddle me for seconds longer than required. The display quickly got old as I found myself getting more and more frustrated at my lack of concentration. The wicked mare would purposely push out her chest to catch me off guard. She was cunning but in the end it was hardly needed, her skill alone mostly saw to me landing on my ass with a sword pointed at me.

"You have improved dramatically, but you are still a liability on the field you would not last a second in real battle" she growled as she once again motioned for me to pick up the discarded blade. I had at this point had enough and in a fit of frustration, thrown it aside as I turned to walk back to the castle. Sky Cloud gave a shriek of rage as she charged at me ready to show me my place as my body tensed. Seconds slowed down as in a swift movement my hand clamped down around her arm. I slowly crushed her arm as she gave a yelp of pain dropping the blade. She fell to her knees desperately trying to pry me off as I sneered at her.

"Sneaky bitch" I spat as she cried out for me to stop her eyes wide as I paused. My eyes widened as I let go backing away as I dropped to my knees.

"S-sorry" I whispered as the mare rapidly shakes her throbbing wrist.

"No I am sorry I shouldn't have attacked you when your back was turned. I forget sometimes with what you went through, maybe attacking someone with paranoia and ridiculous strength was a bad idea" she chuckled as I helped the beige mare to her feet.

"Water under the bridge" I smiled as we headed back inside. For months now I had trained with Sky Cloud, Luna and Twilight. My skills had greatly increased after only two months as had my control over my emotions. Due to the built up stress of repressing the pain from my flogging as well as incident with Celestia I had been prone to bursts of rage. I still suffer from nasty spikes of pain in my back as well as occasional flashbacks but other than that my all over heath was increasing.

The two of us ate at the mess hall refusing to eat with the princesses as I dove into my meal. Crappy steak and mashed potatoes. With Luna's night guards being carnivores it meant that I did not have to sacrifice eating meat with a predominantly vegetarian society. I had gained the respect of many of the night guards as was expected with me having impregnated their princesses. In fact I had even become quite friendly with them, it was not unusual for them to sit with me and Sky Cloud.

Sky Cloud of course had been aggressively possessive of me. She had chased off most of the suitors showing intrest in me to my ever growing amusement. The cherry on top was that she tried to deny her actions with poorly thought up excuses and reasons. Dark Heart a surprisingly shy bat pony had quickly found herself in my small circle of friends due to her having been raised by two dads. I had been skeptical until I had met the two stallions.

They had adopted her from an orphanage when she was three years old and had instantly fallen in love with the tiny foal. Both her fathers were gardeners and very good ones at that. She was of course told about my idea and goals and had happily agreed to throw in her support. Hell she was one of the few mares that Sky Cloud actually liked. Though she still kept an eye on her as the mare showed interest in me like many others.

Dark Heart had actually been kind enough to give me training in archery as well as hand to hand combat. Luna being who she was ended up assigning the mare to me as a personal guard along with Stealth Wing. Why none of them could have happy cheery names was beyond me.

Stealth wing was a relatively new bat pony and was very outspoken. Though she possessed a fierce temper and was more stubborn than Sky Cloud. She had to my amusement once called Celestia a cunt whilst we were talking earning my respect. Luckily for her Celestia had not heard her otherwise she would have most likely have the same scars as those on my back. She was fiercely loyal though and was not afraid to argue with others even her superiors. The mare always seemed to avoid punishment by a millimeter.

"Sup bitches" she greeted as I flipped her off. Sky Cloud hated her as she had the habit of pushing her aside to sit next to me. The first conversation she had with me was if I wanted to hit that, indicating to her ass as I had blushed heavily before being dragged away by a fuming Twilight. The lavender unicorn usually wouldn't have cared, but the bat pegasi had interrupted her lesson. Dark heart smiled waving shyly as we went back to the usual routine of talking.

Despite being my worlds equivalent to men they still had female habits. Gossiping and bitching were apparently two that was multidimensional with women.

"So the bitch had the nerve to turn me down, saying that she wasn't into dykes, do I look like a dyke to you" the muscular mare growled as the other two told her no. Stealth wing was by no way girly but she still possessed wicked curves as well as a nice pair of tits to complete the body. "Hey Drew do I look like a dyke to you, surely with a pair likes these I can't be right" she barked grabbing my hands as she forced them onto her breasts.

* * *

After lunch Dark Heart had be practicing hand to hand combat. I was as usual the first one to strike as I lashed out with a foot aiming for her solar plexus as she blocked. From there the movements became almost robotic, one would attack whilst the other would defend. Though with my inexperience it meant that normally Dark Heart would get the upper hand.

"OOMF" I grunted as the mare pinned me to the ground my body trapped as she roughly pulled my arm behind my back. "Fuck" I growled as she leapt off of me offering me a hand as I gratefully accepted.

"Not bad but you leave yourself to vulnerable, you need to be more cautious" she criticized as I nodded. Once again we circled as I went for a quick blow aiming for her throat as I fainted a leg sweep. The plan went off just as expected as she went to block only to get a fist to the throat as she gagged. The battle quickly came to a close as we ended up in a tie. My arm around her throat whilst her hands roughly grabbed my balls. We called a tie despite the fact that in a real fight she would have won that.

"Well that was a bastard" I groaned massaging my head as Dark Heart gently applied herbs to the countless bruises adorning my chest and back.

"You are doing well but you have to focus more as well as stop putting so much power into your attacks. Your back is still in a weak state and you could seriously hurt yourself. I personally don't even think you should be training" she fussed as I rolled my eyes at the mare.

"Look I need to get stronger otherwise I am just a target as well as hindrance if one of my friends is attacked."

"DREW" a voice cried out as I spun on the spot. Stealth wing came charging over to me gasping for breath as she reached us. "Drew, blueblood, love poison, Sky Cloud" she panted as my eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is a love poison" I growled as the mare rapidly started to give me a rundown.

* * *

Sky Cloud hummed happily as she made her way to the courtyard. She still had a ten minute journey but she was looking forward to seeing Drew and how he had improved. The mare had of course seen him not three hours ago but she liked to keep constant tabs on him just to be sure. She trusted Dark Heart but she did not trust her emotions.

The mare had just finished checking on Luna and the two had gotten chatting. Luna had been bustling with excitement with the wedding which was only two weeks away. Despite her jealousy of Luna getting to marry Drew she had to admit that Luna was a kind enough mare, despite her prejudice views. She had been a big help in training Drew in politics, the fact that nearly half of the guards were hers meant that if she truly joined Drew's cause then so would her portion of the guards.

"NOW" a voice barked as Sky Cloud was grabbed from behind. She was only able to give a muffled scream before a vial full of liquid was forced into her throat. She choked as the liquid trickled down her throat.

"Excellent now the bitch should do what I want" Blue Blood grinned as Sky Cloud glared at him.

"FUCK... YOU" Sky Cloud sneered as the prince smirked.

"Oh you will be in mere minutes" he sneered as Sky Cloud felt her body heating up. Her body shuddered as her eyes glazed over.

"What can I do for you, lover" Sky Cloud purred as her hand gently stroked the stallions face. Blue blood gave a triumph laugh as escorted the more back to his room. Pushing her in the mare giggled as she kissed him on the lips her tongue wrapping around his as he groped her flank.

"Get on your knees" he sneered as she eagerly nodded kneeling in front of him as he undid the buckle of his trousers. "Now suck, slut," he demanded as the hypnotized mare nodded opening her mouth as she took his member into her mouth.

Unknown to the prince a night guard had seen the show and rushed to get the human who was friends with the enslaved pony. The stallion grunted as the mare continued to blow him her tongue expertly playing with his tip as he pushed her forward. She gave a brief cry in surprise as his entire member was forced into her mouth.

Typical of a stallion a mere thirty seconds later he felt his peak arriving as he pulled out spraying her form as he grunted in satisfaction. The mare was perfect but he only had so much stamina as he decided that he could go another couple of rounds. Pushing her to the ground the stallion placed his flaccid member between her ample breasts.

"Jerk me off slut," he smirked as once again the mare happily complied. Her fur massaged his royal member as he started to thrust between the mounds of fat. "You like that don't you bitch? Tell me you like it!" he sneered cruelly as the mare cried out her love for him. Her mouth clamped around the tip as she started to suck him off again, the stallion giving a sigh.

"Shit I have to move," Stealth wing growled as she tore through the corridor her target near as she threw herself out a window. The courtyard rapidly came into view as she landed behind Drew screaming out his name as he turned.

'I hope I was fast enough,' the bat pony prayed as she explained the situation.

* * *

Shadow Of A Nightmare: Warning what you about to read is extremely graphic (so get ready to smile cause a certain somebody is about to die (insane laugh)

* * *

Tearing down the corridor I barely suppressed a roar as the room I was looking for came into view. Two guards stood in front of it and went to bar my entrance as I attacked. Grabbing the first mare by the neck I twisted as her neck snapped cleanly twisting it 180 degrees as she slumped to the ground. I had used so much force that half of the mare's neck was exposed having burst through the skin. The other mare gave a shrill scream as I latched onto her.

Grinning I started to repeatedly smash her skull into the ground a wet crunch resounding as the more tried to desperately throw me off. Whimpering the mare tried to shield herself as I brought my foot down on her head. A sickening crack sounded as I crushed her skull like an egg. Bits of brain matter and blood pooling around my feet, her eyes having been detached from there socket. Turning to the door I gave a solid kick as the wood shattered before me revealing to me the scene far worse than anything I had endured so far. Blue blood looked up with a look of triumph as he was hilted inside Sky Cloud. Blood trickled from her crotch as I lost it.

In mere milliseconds I had reached the bastards side tearing him off as Sky Cloud cried out in protest. With no mercy I smashed the stallions face against a wall. Blueblood was quickly knocked out as Dark Heart moved in to pin down the poisoned and distraught mare. Stealth wing was in the process of removing the goons for hire. The two mare's were not actual guards but thugs hired by the cunt.

"Give her the antidote," I whispered, my face cold as I started to drag the stallion away.

"What are you going to do to him" Dark heart whispered as I gave a sickening smile my eyes filled with malice as I gave a low chuckle. Turning I left the question unanswered as Razor wing had finished her work. The mare had made it look like one of the thugs had attacked the other guard before escaping with blueblood. She even left a hammer and coated it in blood before following me to get rid of the body.

The furnace was run by a dragon that in exchange for gold and gems would heat the machine that kept Canterlot castle warm. She would dice up the mare then feed it to the dragon and pretend that it was deer.

The two night guards had my back and I knew that Dark heart would take care of Sky Cloud. As for the cunt whom I dragged he would not fare so well. I knew that storage closet was out so I would have to store him in a closet and when night came i would take him out to the woods and have a little fun.

* * *

"Fuck this bastard is heavy" Stealth wing whispered as Black Heart hissed at her to be quite. I rolled my eyes as we dragged the still unconscious stallion out of the castle. We had barely scraped by the guards. On my back I held an assortment of tools, but they were in no way for fixing anything.

The cries of night animals and crickets was our only source of noise as we trudged through the deep forest. We had to be sure that the screams of the little bastard would not be heard.

"Alright we are at least three miles within Canterlot forest, these parts are avoided due to the forest acting independently a lot like Everfree" Black Heart informed us as we looked at the now awake stallion.

He gave a muffled scream as we dropped his back striking the cold floor as his horn started to glow.

CRACK

Blueblood screamed as I swung a hammer at his horn the instrument snapping the bone in half as blood poured from the wound.

"Ah ah ah, can't have you escaping now can we" I grinned as I nodded to the two mare's. Stealth wing grabbed a few spikes used for railway tracks as she positioned done over the stallions knee cap. Smiling I raised the hammer as the stallions eyes shrunk.

Crack

The stallion gave a guttural sob as the spike shattered his left kneecap the bone splintering as blood pooled around the area.

"Come on sweetheart we haven't even got to the good part yet" I smiled as I positioned the other spike above right leg. Once again a wet crunch sounded as the stallion howled in pain tears streaking down his face as he thrashed about wildly.

"KEEP HIM PINNED" I roared as the two mares grabbed his shoulder. Grinning I gave a sharp yank pulling the arm from its socket. Not content I grabbed his elbow and with little effort pulled the arm backwards until it caved in his elbow. The pieces of shrapnel that were once solid bone now splintered his arm as it lay at an unnatural angle. Smirking I casually placed a spike on his palm giving a little smile as I drove the spike home.

"It hurts doesn't it, you want it to stop don't you, well, DO YOU" I spat as he gave a pitiful nod. "Do you know that apparently the femur bone if broken is one of the most painful breaks that you can experience," I smiled with a sick glee. "Black Heart pass me the sledgehammer would you kindly?" I asked sweetly as the mare nodded. Resting my foot on his leg, I brought the blunt weapon down on his thigh. Even with the cloth in his mouth the scream he made caused birds to scatter in fear as I winced.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit" I spat backhanding him as he continued to sob. Calming myself I leaned in closer. "I am going to enjoy seeing you die. I hope you know that" I informed the prince as he whimpered.

"Black heart the knife please, its time to end this," I spoke calm as I looked at the bastard. Sky Cloud was to my relief safe with Twilight who whilst aware of who raped her does not realize that we actually kidnaped him and assumes that it was one of the thugs. Knowing her she will figure it out soon.

Tearing off his trousers I placed the knife at his testicles, my eyes dead as I swiftly yanked the blade up. As if rejuvenated the stallion once again screamed in pain blood running down his mouth as he tried to speak.

"P-please, mer-cy," he croaked as I snapped my fist slamming into his face as I shattered most of his front teeth.

"Mercy like you gave Sky Cloud?" I asked as I took out a small canister. Pouring its content over the stallion, the words cooking oil could be seen barely by starlight as I struck a match.

"Here is your mercy," I spat as I stood up dropping the match as I walked away.

A split second passed before the stallion burst into flames, his wails of agony resounding around the forest as we watched with grim satisfaction. The pinned flailing form of the once proud prince brought a warped smile to my face as justice was served.

"Are you okay" Stealth asked placing a gentle hand on my shoulder as I nodded solemnly, as we watched the still form of Blueblood burn. I felt numb in the inside as if a lost of innocence had occurred. I had never killed before but what scared me was that I had enjoyed it! Sky Cloud's Rapist had been brought to justice and now he would never hurt her again.

"Why do I feel so empty" I questioned as Dark heart winced.

"We all do after our first kill. Drew what you did could get us all killed but I speak for the two of us when we say that our lips are sealed" she smiled as I gave her a nod.

* * *

After the flames had gone out we buried him hacking the body parts up and separately burying them so no one would recognize him. The grim task carried out we made our way back.

"Going somewhere" a voice hissed as we froze. The tall form of princess Luna came into view as she stepped into the moonlight. Her eyes were narrowed as she examined us. "I see that you have finished burying my nephew" the statement left us with a feeling of dread. "Did anyone see you" she asked as we looked at her in shock.

"N-no?" I stuttered as she gave to our horror a small smile.

"Good, I heard what happened, Drew I am sorry about what happened. That little bastard was always a sick one" she growled as I tried to comprehend what she was saying. "Come I will teleport you all back, it will be less suspicious as opposed to you three walking out of the forest at this hour" she smiled.

We found ourselves in Luna's private quarters as she motioned for us to sit down. With a quick spell all traces of dirt and blood were washed from our bodies.

"Your majesty, prince blueblood is missing" A mare cried from outside forcing the door open as Luna expertly gave a look of shock.

"WHAT?! Then why are you doing standing here send out search teams I want my nephew found" she ordered as the guard hastily retreated. "You three best go see how Sky Cloud is doing," she suggested as we nodded.

Walking down the silent corridor I felt my heart hammering against my chest, I felt physically ill as I feared to walk into the ward. Gulping I gently pushed the door open my body tensing as I caught sight of Twilight. I was unsurprised that the rest of the group was present Fluttershy gently speaking with Sky Cloud as Rainbow Dash paced back and forth. Rarity gave me a gentle smile as I made my way over.

"Sky Cloud" I greeted gently as the mare flinched her eyes locking onto me as I froze. Gut wrenching dread filled me as her eyes showed nothing but fear as she shied away from me. "Flo, its me" I whispered as she gave a small whimper her eyes tearing up as Applejack blocked my path.

"If I were you partner, I would leave," she encouraged gently patting me on the back as I solemnly nodded. Dark Heart and Stealth Wing were permitted to stay as I was kicked out. Any satisfaction at Blue Bloods death was shattered as I wanted nothing more than to reanimate him and kill him all over again.

Tears spilled from my eyes as my emotional barrier crumbled. I could not prevent a sob escaping my lips, as I tried to reign in my emotions. I felt weak as I fled wanting to escape the mare that I had failed. Sky Cloud soulless eyes, crushed all feelings other than pain as my fist slammed into a wall tearing a chunk out of it as I cried openly.

Gentle arms embraced me as I jumped, my body tensing as the mysterious pony held me close.

"Easy Drew, 'tis but I" Luna gently crooned as I openly sobbed clutching to her like a life raft as I expelled the grief and hatred bottled up in me. No words passed between us as the silent truce allowed us to take comfort in the other. "I am sorry, I never thought that my nephew would try such a thing" Luna whispered.

I stepped away my eyes cold as the emotional shield was resurrected.

"No one will ever hurt my friends again, I will kill any who threaten them" I spat rage seeping though as I spun around retreating from the mare as I went to blow off steam.

* * *

Reminder: I really am looking for a co writer as I am beginning to have writers block thus will cause me to put this story on hiatus


	7. Chapter 7

A Shadow Of A Nightmare Production

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy..

(Note after this chapter I have to take a hiatus as I have full blown writers block)

(Still looking for a co-writer send me a pm telling me about your dark stories and ill consider you)

* * *

"Today is the day" I sighed, Fluttershy smiling as she readjusted my tie. It had been two weeks since the death of Blueblood and the rape of Sky Cloud and today was the day I was to be wed to Princess Luna. Sky Cloud and I had never really spoken since then she had been in hospital for a couple of days before she had been deemed fit to leave, fools. These ponies had no concept of psychological problems. This made things complicated as they had no idea of the diseases that emotionally fragile mare was facing.

"You look great, VanNatta" Fluttershy whispered giving my tie one last tug as she gave a nod. "They're perfect, you look very strapping" she complimented as I groaned feeling physically ill as nerves plagued me. "VanNatta, you um need to relax or you will only stress yourself out" the mare chided as I rolled my eyes at the fussiness of the butterscotch pegasi.

I was bustled through a side door by an impatient priest her white robes indicating her cuteness level as I discreetly snorted at the over the top attire. I was surprised for such a turn out the entire hall was filled to the brim with ponies here to see the wedding. Granted they were nearly all on the Brides side whilst my row had about twenty ponies to my surprise. Twilight and the whole gang was there as well as Stealth Wing and other night guards. I smiled touched that so many considered me a friend.

Shortly after the bridesmaid and best mare entered, I gave a smile as Sky Cloud walked down the aisle giving me a gentle grin as she came to stand beside me. Dark heart and two other night guards stood present as the bridesmaids. Minutes went by as the ring bearers came next, Spike and a small white filly were next to walk down the aisle as the crowd started to excitedly murmur. Fear gripped at me as I realized that this was it, my throat dry as the organ played to my right.

The doors slowly opened as my breath caught in my throat. Luna nervously stepped forward her form radiating elegance and beauty as her wedding dress hugged her gorgeous body. The dress was a night blue but was lined with silver as she gave a soft smile. Despite her being well on in her pregnancy she showed no signs of it bothering her. I licked my lips nervously as she made her way down to the altar.

"Mares and gentle colts we are gathered" I found myself drowning out the pastor as I found my eyes glued to the alicorn that easily towered above me. The comical thing was that I only came up to about her midsection. The mare gave me a quick wink as I smiled weakly, I felt like I was going to throw up as nerves struck me hard.

The rings were presented as I was forced to recite my vows to the alicorn. the cold feel of metal on flesh told me that I was now bound to her.

"If any pony knows why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" the mare asked as silence was her only answer.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Wife and husband. You may kiss your groom" she stated as Luna nodded bending slightly as her lips captured mine. Cheers erupted from all around as I was momentarily lost in Luna's embrace.

"I love you" she whispered causing me to nearly choke as our lips once again met. Sky Cloud looked extremely uncomfortable and gave me a nervous look as I gave her a sad smile.

"Congratulations your highness" another pony nodded giving me a small sneer as I rolled my eyes. The party, if you could call it that was only two hours in and already I was bored shitless. The place was full of snobs that had exploited their wealth and political power to attend. Though I did get chatting to a rather polite stallion named Fancy Pants. I do wish that I could say the same about his dragon for a fiancée, wow what a bitch. The mare had literally bitten his head off for daring to talk to me without her permission. I saw it in her eyes that she planned to remind him who was in charge. I inwardly cringed as the stallion gave me an apologetic glance as he nervously followed his wife back to his herd.

"Luna, why did we have to allow so many jackasses to attend?" I questioned the mare growling at my nickname for her.

"Because they donate large amounts of bits to attend and it helps with keeping equestrian running. Though personally most of these buckers can jump off a cliff for all I care" she growled as I chuckled. The alicorn with a sudden devilish grin gave me a playful nudge. "Why don't we excuse ourselves for a few minutes" she giggled winking as I grinned

Finding an abandoned closet Luna crouched slightly as she pushed herself up against a wall. Bending over she gave her rump a playful wiggle as I pulled the dress up. Tearing her panties aside I loosened my belt as my trousers fell around my ankles.

"Take me stud~" she whispered sultrily.

Stumbling back into the banquet hall, I noticed that a few mares were now watching us there eyes narrowed eyeing both the princess and I as I tried not to look. Celestia was glaring at me hatefully as Rainbow Dash laughed in the background. I assumed that they smelt the sex on us or had heard us either way it did not prevent the deep blush that adorned my pale form.

Luna unperturbed by the ponies went about greeting and engaging others in talk mostly twilight and the group as I sat away from the crowd. I noticed that Sky Cloud hovering in the background.

"VanNatta come dance with us" Luna laughed startling me as she enthusiastic dragged me from my brooding. Smiling I took her hands as she spun us around the dance floor. I was having the time of my life as I failed to see the look that adorned Celestia face.

The regal mare looked on with disgust as her eyes turning a rich crimson very briefly.

* * *

The white alicorn stormed down the steps to a dark room before her hands clenched tightly as she muttered viciously under her breath. The human had become an eye sore and was quickly starting to disrupt the "harmony" that she had fought and killed for countless millenniums. If her little sister was to stupid to see the harm he was having then she too would have to be removed. The mare cared not for her sister herself but more for what she held, an alicorn and a male at that. All she had to do was wait until the foal was born then she could dispose of the baggage. As Celestia took of her regal attire a small silver gem glittered gently in the light of candle light.

What many did not know was that Luna and her were not biological sisters. When Faust a young alicorn had found the two of them barely fillies she had fled to the Everfree. Whilst she and Luna had grown up as sisters they had always known they were not related and as such love had bloomed. They had been lovers rather than actual sisters. But when Luna had started flirting with a young stallion maid, Celestia had punished her. Forcing the mare to take the young colts life this had not gone as seen as with grief came anger at the realization of her action. Nightmare Moon was born and with a heavy heart Celestia had banished the monster she had created. But when she had returned the mare had felt her heart flutter with joy up until the pregnancy. She had only insisted the human marry her so that neither she nor Luna lost face as the rape had somehow leaked to the public.

Rape was of little concern and most ponies did not care, but royalty falling pregnant out of wed lock because of the rape was a completely different matter. She had tried to break the male frighten him make him consider the death of banishment options instead, anything but marry her Luna. But the male had to her ire, refused to cower. She could not kill the male now as Luna had come to care for her but neither could she abolish the marriage and fear the nobles turning or discrediting her and her sister.

But Luna was a loss cause now the stupid fool had fallen for that thing and she couldn't have her then no one could.

"I guess her foal will just have to act as a substitute." she mused humming gently as the silver gem around her chest glowed red.

* * *

I gave a gentle groan as I sluggishly stretched my head aching from the excess alcohol consumed yesterday had left me with a terrible hang over as I groaned.

"Sleep well?" Luna chuckled as I whimpered her voice cutting though me like knifes as the mare cooed gently stroking my chest as she cuddled up against me. "You were amazing last night, even if you did insist that my wings were going to eat you? Come now we are burning precious sun light and there is much to do." she laughed slapping my arse as I yelped trying to curl up into a ball. The hangover was not kind nor was it forgiving.

Suffice to say one cold shower and a playful mare later I found myself eating with Luna in the dinning room. Sky Cloud and Fluttershy were quietly chatting as I rested my head on my hands in to much pain to form simple words as my groans were occasionally followed by a snort of laughter from the sadistic blue alicorn. Gingerly sipping from my coffee I noticed Celestia giving me a pleasant smile as I instantly tensed. The crazed bitch never smiled unless I was suffering. I knew she was up to something as she made pleasant conversation with Fluttershy and an angry Sky Cloud.

"So VanNatta how are you enjoying the castle?" the mare spoke up her honeyed words leaving me with a sense of dread as I hesitnatly gave her a small smile.

"Beautiful don't have anything nearly as great as this back on Earth." I weakly smiled the mare nodding as she went back to her tea.

"No I doubted you would." the jibe was not missed by me or the room.

"You would be surprised what humans can do, I mean we don't have magic but are far more advanced I wonder why that is?" I replied venom seeping into my words as the celestia alicorn paused her teeth gritting as I gave a triumphant grin.

"Hmm to bad you are so frail." She dismissively commented the room tensing as I found myself getting more and more annoyed.

"Maybe but when something is as big as you, everything must seem small." the barb at the mares size and weight actually managed to crack her neutral facade, her eyes briefly narrowing. Luna worriedly looked back and forth her eyes showing small signs of panic as she squeezed my leg discretely shaking her head. I smiled at the concerned mare understanding why pissing off the same mare that had, had me whipped as well as forced me to marry Luna was a bad idea.

""How has morning being treating you so far sister." Luna blurted out stopping the potential fight as Celestia smiled to her sister, though it seemed forced and even patronizing in a way.

"Pleasant though the last half hour have for some reason has seen to put a dampener on it." she replied her eyes flickering to me as I growled.

"Strange princess because I too was having a good morning right up until I came down here." I civilly replied my eyes narrowing as the mare gritted her teeth though only slightly. Even the guards were nervously looking at the two of us the hostility apparent as Sky Cloud gave a small smile in my direction. Fluttershy tried to warn me to reel it in her eyes wide in panic as Luna gave me a hard look.

"I will deal with him sister." Luna stated grabbing me by the scruff of the neck as Sky Cloud went to protest. Though a sharp glare from me kept her seated as Celestia chuckled at the two of us.

"What were you thinking? She could kill you in a heart beat if you annoy her for Faust sake VanNatta use your head!" Luna snapped slapping me up side the head as I pushed the large mare away from me.

"That bitch is a fucking arse hole, the sooner you grow a pair and confront her on how much of a cunt she is being the sooner we can get rid of the hostility and pretend that we actually give a shit about each other." I spat the mare recoiling her eyes tearing up as she angrily turned on her heels storming off as I heard a faint sob in her direction. I paused stunned by her actions as I felt horror creep up inside me. "No— she's just... Its just hormones." I rationalized slightly confused as I left to return to blow of steam.

"You need to calm yourself VanNatta, you are only going to shoot yourself in the foot if you let your anger dictate your actions. The 'princess' has been doing this for thousands of years trust me when I say you do not want to make her an enemy." Stealth wing finished, Dark Heart giving me a pitiful look as I nod.

"I know, trust me, I know."

"I missed this!" Sky Cloud whispered gently cuddling me as the two of us relaxed on the couch. Despite what had happened the mare and I had been able to rekindle some of the lost romance that had been going on between us. Her chin rested on my chest her eyes looking at me lovingly as I gently massaged her wings. The two of us despite the Blue blood incident had grown far closer as the two of us had been able to take solace that the both of us had been abused by royalty. It had only strengthened our resolve to dethrone the tyrants. I was going to kill Princess Celestia, I was I had been thinking it over for a while now and I knew that a monster of that caliber could not be allowed to continue her oppressive reign. Luna could be redeemed maybe, she did not share many of her older sisters hatred and bigoted views and could potentially change. If her death was necessary then I would of course let the foal be born first so two did not need to die for the crimes of one.

Celestia would daily force me to please her when she required. The amount of times the mare had beaten me before, during and after sex, quickly thrown away any chance I had of been able to change her ways. She was evil and I knew in my heart that she had to die.

"You never gave up on me, even when I was pushing you away and looked at you with nothing but fear you never gave up. I cant say I am cured because I am not I still feel uncomfortable around you at times but you have been nothing but patient. Thank you VanNatta." Sky Cloud smiled, yawning as her wings wrapped around me.

"I never gave up on you because you are my friend and gir- marefriend, I know what it is like. The self loathing, the feel of being weak worthless. Rape has the amazing ability to make you feel like you are the scum, like you are the most pathetic piece of shit in the world, when in reality that title belongs to your rapists. Rape is a horrible disgusting crime and I swear to god I will kill if it means ending the ignorance around rape. Because I wonder now how many stallions and lower class mares are right now feeling that exact motion. How many young colts and fillies have been used then tossed aside feel like they are the ones in the wrong like they are lesser beings. That is what rape does it makes the victim feel like scum." I finished shivering the mare pulled me closer.

"So we are still dating huh?" Sky Cloud teased gently nuzzling me. "Then again I guess we never really stopped did we. I have to say that this is nice I just wished you were not stuck with that witch." the mare spat her fingers clenching mine.

"She is not as bad as she was. I wanted her to share the same fate as I had planned for her sister but she is not that bad. She is stupid and arrogant but she is not evil or cruel." I whispered the two of us having discussed how Celestia had to go but taking extreme caution to not be heard. Luckily cameras and hidden microphones had not been invented yet and spells that could do the same thing did not exist. As long as we were quite we could literally plot a murder and never get caught which was how I had been able to kill Blueblood and get off Scot free.

"What the fuck?" Sky Cloud yelped the two of us being encased in a black mist as I tried to throw up a shield. the room went black as the feeling of falling made me feel nauseous. "VanNatta hold on." Sky Cloud cried her wings beating furiously as she tried to stop the two of us falling.

"At ease young ones." a voice spoke up the two of us freezing in fear." I come not to fight but to talk. I am Queen Umbra and I feel that we can help each other." the mare spoke her body materializing as the two of us gave hesitant nods. She adorned in a purple cloak as her gentle green eyes showed nothing but kindness as she smiled her black hair was streaked with blue, hercoat a light grey. "I fear that your plan to kill that monster will not work!" the mare soberly sighed my eyes hardening as I silently channeled magic into my hand ready to attack if needed.

"Hey wait you are that nut job that nearly doomed your species to extinction" I barked the mare pausing a look of brief rage crossing her features.

"I see you have been given a history lesson but of course by one of the princesses. I assume that it did not even cross your mind that they were lying to you? But then again the fact that you wish to kill Celestia is proof enough that you have seen though the facade that she so perfectly plays. Otherwise I would not have come." he finished watching the two of us silently as I took a moment to realize the truth behind his words.

"We have much to discuss and you have much to learn!"

* * *

"THAT BITCH." I roared, slamming my fist into a wall, cracking the brick as Sky Cloud placed a calming hand on my back.

"Do you see now VanNatta? Princess Celestia is not just a mere tyrant but a monster. I understand that my word alone is not evidence enough but as soon as the crystal empire appears she will wipe my subjects memories and leave nothing but blind love for her niece and a deep fear and hatred for myself. I know this for she has done this before when she destroyed the flutter ponies and their queen twisting them into the misshapen monsters known as Changeling's. She forced queen Chrysalis to watch her son being raped by that mad alicorn. Then to add insult to injury she killed him just like that. VanNatta Celestia is a monster one whom has carefully hidden, destroyed or killed anything or anypony that threatened to show her true nature. Her subjects love her because she is kind to them and happily ignore when she drags a young colt living on the streets into her room only to have the same colt executed the next day." she paused smiling sympathetically as I gave her a look of disgust.

"I know trust me I am more than aware of how vile she truly is. Princess Luna on the other hand is arrogant and at times cruel but not nearly to the same extent as her sister. The mare is boastful and arrogant but she generally cares for her subjects and she cares for you too VanNatta!" she chuckled Sky Cloud growling as she held me close.

"Yeah well maybe if she had not raped him then none of this would have happened!" Sky Cloud spat her distaste for the two alicorns on par if not stronger than my own as Umbra nodded.

"Maybe but her other half this Nightmare Moon is a result of Celestia's manipulation. You see Celestia and Luna are not related by blood. No in fact they were a mated pair once back when the two were far kinder than they are now. It saddens me because in their younger years Celestia and Luna were actually very kind ponies. But power went to their head and whilst Luna just grew cold and arrogant Celestia became tyrannical. Her and her sister claimed the throne after the three ponies tribes had united proclaiming that since they were gods they saw it as their right to rule. This of course enraged many of the leaders and the ponies cried out in protest. This was where it began, the road that lead Celestia to becoming the mare you see before you even before Luna's banishment. You see their was no need for them to take the throne no enemy or tyrant needing to be vanquished so ponies did not need nor want the two princesses. Assassin attempts were made on both of them which stemmed Celestia's paranoia for her sister, which later morphed to possessiveness and jealously." the mare paused giving us time to process the story.

"Celestia's jealously saw to her chasing off any potential friends and grew only more violent and jealous as a young stallion caught Luna's eye. The two were in no way attracted to each other but had become friends and liked to joke with each other. The young therstral or bat pony as you call them was innocent and a gentle soul. But this did not save him from Celestia. The mare's sanity cracked and dabbing in black magic she forced Luna to kill the stallion. This was to teach the other ponies a lesson that no one was to approach Celestia's mate and sister. Luna went mad with grief when she found out, taking the name Nightmare Moon and promising to punish Celestia and the other ponies for their crimes against her and her only friend. Celestia cut off from her sister and now the only ruler of Equestria destroyed any chance of her recovering as she went insane. Her tyrannical reign hidden under an illusion of freedom and love and tolerance." Umbra finished soberly.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked suspicious at just how much he seemed to know as the mare chuckled.

"I was trapped for one thousand years only able to use Astral projection, I kept an eye on Equestria watching as Celestia became the twisted monster she is presently. The thing is though before I naively thought that there was a chance of her being able to pull herself back from her madness. To see the return of the once kind and loving ruler but that has long since passed. Princess Celestia needs to die and I need your help to do it. I am weak and still trapped in my prison but the chains are weakening and in a couple of weeks I will be free. When this happens I will track you two down and personally train you in magic. You possess a rare and quite frankly surprising raw magical core given that you are not magical by nature. This gift could help me end Celestia and hopefully stop her presence from poising Luna anymore." she finished her eyes glowing a gentle blue as Sky Cloud gave the mare an uneasy look.

"Look I want that bitch dead as much as you two do but we are talking about killing one of the strongest both political, physically and magical mare in Equis. All we have is me a Pegasus that is alright at sport, VanNatta and you. A few of the night guards would help us out but how can that compare to a literal goddess?" Sky Cloud questioned voicing my concern as I looked at Umbra expectantly.

"Princess Luna may be our only hope as her magic rivals her sister but still it will not be enough. I ask that for the moment is that VanNatta you keep, seeing to both the princesses needs and when the time comes we will begin our plans. I will contact luck Faust speed." she finished the room going black.


End file.
